Taming a King
by loveromancesmile
Summary: Inuyasha is a new King that is not well liked by his people. Deception, lies, and murder tare the Higurashi clan apart and leave her with a deep hatred for the King. While Inuyasha struggles to keep his people united without a Queen by his side Kagome struggles to put the past behind her. Could you love a person that took everyone and everything away from you in a single night? R
1. Farewell my Beloved

**This is my second story:) please R&R!**

**Lord/King= Inuyasha or another person of high authority**

**Subjects= The People**

**Protocol= law (to break the law usually means death!)**

* * *

It was a very calming and soothing night outside as a young woman dressed in all black moved with the shadows of the night. She put on a black cloak and put the hood over her head, she moved fast and swiftly to make sure she was not caught by anyone. After about five minutes of running the woman stopped as she saw bright lights begin to fill the sky. She proceeded further and saw a large mansion. It lit up the sky and the woman felt a bit more comfortable. She quickly spotted two guards at the front entrance and scanned the mansion for another entrance. She spotted a side door and quickly but, quietly went for the entrance.

She tip toed through the garden to the sliding doors and entered the mansion. She was immediately hit with warmth and coziness. She closed the door and grabbed a candle off the wall and began walking down the long hallway.

After a few moments of walking she heard voices coming from a nearby room. She kept walking towards the voices and kneeled down beside the door and listened very carefully.

"We must prepare ourselves for war!" Said a manly voice.

"We must not jump to conclusions without proper evidence!" Said another voice.

The young woman wanted to get a look at who was speaking so she slowly and carefully opened the sliding door just enough to see inside the room.

It was a rather large room with a large rectangular wood table in the center. There were many portraits on the walls and many people sat in the room but, there were no females. She quickly spotted her Father who sat in the first row and he looked worried.

"If we go to war we will surely lose!" Said the young woman's father. He was a rather tall man with dark black hair that reached his shoulders. He has deep chocolate brown eyes and deep voice that demanded attention.

A short man in the back row stood angrily. "I refuse to give the Takahashi family more money! They have already raised taxes up by 20 percent twice within the past year!"

Many men rose out of their seats in agreement.

"We are the Great Higurashi clan of the North! We are the biggest of all of our clans and the Royal family would not dare to rage war on us! That would be pure madness!" Said the young woman's Father.

"Please give Rio a chance to speak!" Said another man.

Rio exhaled deeply and began again. "If they do not rage war on us, we should not rage war on them."

"Long ago the Higurashi clan ruled these lands! The Great dog demon came long ago and has ruled over the lands for centuries now! He has finally died and it is our chance to strike! I say we take back what is rightfully ours!" Said another man.

Rio looked at them in pure madness. "They are a demon royal family, how could you possibly plan to defeat them! They could kill us all in one attack!"

"We shall gather up the Eastern and Southern clans and attack the castle itself!" Said a tall man. He has piercing green eyes and long dark brown hair that fell to his back. The young woman's eyes got slightly wide as she heard the man speak. She knew him all too well. He was Nolan, her Father's only and most hated enemy.

Rio's eyes flashed with rage. "How could you speak of such ludicrous things? We are the clans tribe of humans living in these lands! The South and Eastern clans are nowhere near our size! There are some small villages on the outskirts of the kingdom still living peacefully, you don't see them complaining! They have shown us mercy because these were our lands at first! They even protect us from the demons that now live in these lands!"

Nolan looked insulted. "I am tired of being a mere puppet! I say we take back our lands and exterminate the Takahashi royal family for good! They have brought in countless demons and they now roam and live on **OUR** land! Yes, they have made it a law that no one is to harm us but, we are merely sheep and they are wolves! **WHO IS WITH ME?"**

One by one people rose and soon the only one that was in disagreement was Rio himself.

"Majority rules" Said Nolan in arrogance.

"Do as you wish but, you will have no general to lead you. This will fail and we shall sadly perish." Said Rio while staring into Nolan's green eyes.

Nolan got very tense. "You will lead us, you are the only general in all of our clans!"

"You shall lead yourselves, I refuse to take part of any of this." Said Rio with hurt in his eyes.

Nolan shook his head. "Such a foolish man" He turned to the rest of the men. "We shall prepare for war, we have one month. We shall attack on the night of the new moon."

Rio gathered his belongings and began to walk towards the exit. The young woman quickly scrambled up and headed for the exit and ran back to her home.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the sky and the birds chirped happily. The young woman lay in her plush bed sleeping peacefully until she heard a firm knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Asked the woman in a tired voice.

"Who else would it be?" Said a manly voice.

The door opened and her Father sat on the end of her bed. She turned over and faced the window and quickly pulled the covers over her head.

"Did I not tell you to stay home last night?"

The young woman pretended to be asleep but, Rio knew his daughter too well. "How am I supposed to look after my only child when she is always disobeying my orders?"

The young woman remained silent.

Rio sighed heavily. "Kagome you are so much like your Mother"

She pulled the covers off her face then and Rio just stared at his daughter.

"You remind me so much of Akira, it hurts sometimes as I watch you grow up… because you are indeed her double."

Akira was a gorgeous woman that had died almost 10 years ago. She was found lying on the dining room floor brutally stabbed to death. Rio searched for three years for her killer but, it came to no avail. No one seemed to hear or see anything suspicious. Rio thought this was very odd considering the fact that they lived in the heart of the clan and was surrounded by neighbors. Every since that day Kagome has not even set foot into the dining room.

Rio stared at his daughter and took in all of her Mother's features. Kagome had long thick black hair that looked almost unnatural. Her deep chocolate brown eyes reminded him of his own and he realized that was the only thing she inherited from him.

"Please Kagome, follow my orders from now on. I know that your 16th birthday is only a few days away and with teenagers comes rebellion but, as long as you live in my house you shall obey me, understood?"

Kagome nodded twice. "How did you know I was there?"

Rio pointed to the black cloak that was lying in the chair beside her bed. "I believe that is my cloak, and I believe that was in my closet the last time I checked."

"Forgive me Father, I was just… curious is all." Said Kagome lowly.

"Meetings are no place for girls or women. You must remember to stay in your place Kagome."

"I never get to attend anything! All because I'm a girl! The protocol rules should be changed." Said Kagome in bitterness.

"Kagome you think the laws of our clan are bad, just imagine the laws of the Royal Palace. I do not want to ever see you sneaking into a meeting, do you understand?" Said Rio in a stern voice.

"Understood" Said Kagome while pouting.

Rio stood up and proceeded towards the door. "Now, get dressed you have to purify the Shikon no Tama today." With that he closed the door.

_I can't ever do anything around here!_ Thought Kagome as she made her bed. She went to her walk in closet and took out a short gold and white kimono that had a white sash with gold flowers on it. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathing quarters. She stripped of her clothing and slowly stepped into the hot soothing bath water. _I hope Father does not have to go to war, why can't there just be peace. The clan always speak so badly about the Takahashi Royal family but, I don't think anyone has ever met them. I wish I could meet them one day. _Kagome gently scrubbed her body with a towel. _Nolan is just filled with hatred and jealously, Father says it's because of Mother…_

Flashback

_A five year old Kagome awoke to hearing an argument. She tip toed downstairs to see what was going on. She came to the bottom of the stairs and hid behind the corner._

"_Nolan that was a long time ago, it has been nine years! Please just forget about me!" Said Akira._

"_I am in love with you Akira! I was destined to marry you! Not Rio! You hurt me by marrying him then you have a child by that pathetic excuse of a man!" Yelled Nolan._

"_Do not dare speak of my Daughter and Husband in such a manner!"_

"_Akira things can be different between us! Please, leave your husband and that child. I shall give you eternal happiness and wealth!" Pleaded Nolan._

"_Are you insane? You're asking me to abandon my child and husband for you!" Screamed Akira._

"_Please Akira just-"_

"_Leave at once and never return to my home again!" _

"_If I cannot have you no one will…"_

_Kagome heard the slamming of a door and she heard her Mother crying. She walked into the living room and saw her Mother crying tears._

"_Mommy"_

"_Huh?" She stopped crying and immediately turned around. "Kagome, did you witness that?"_

_Kagome nodded her head._

_Akira bent down and gave her daughter a warm hug. "Never tell your Father of what you heard, promise me"_

"_I promise mommy."_

End of Flashback

_I've never told anyone of that day but, sometimes I want to inform my father… Thought Kagome. _She dried herself off and quickly changed into her kimono. She pulled her long thick hair that came just to her back into a high ponytail and left the house.

She went outside and was immediately greeted by children, men and women alike. Kagome was not rich nor was she poor. She was middle class but, her Father made more than enough money to be rich but, they were not the fancy type of people. They helped anyone that was in need and they were well liked among everyone in the clan.

Kagome walked to the Higurashi Shrine where there most valuable possession was kept at all times. When Kagome was a child everyone noticed that she possessed an immense purity to her. The priestess at the time told the clan that when she passed Kagome would be the only one left in the land that would be able to purify the jewel. The Shikon no Tama was given to the Higurashi tribe by a priestess centuries ago. She told the clan to protect the jewel with their lives and to always have a priestess look over it. Only the priestess of the clan could touch or step within five feet of the jewel. If anyone disobeyed death was the punishment. Kagome was fully aware of her powers but, she did not openly embrace them. Countless times there were meetings held place discussing Kagome and whether or not she should become a full time priestess. Kagome knew it was her duty to purify the jewel but, she did not want to make a career out of fighting evil demons and purifying them. She denied the position countless times but, once a month the council members of the tribe always asked her. Kagome had also heard rumors that Queen Kikyo was a priestess and she too possessed strong spiritual powers but, she was not about to bring that up to her council considering the fact that they hated the Takahashi family.

Kagome came to the great stairs of the shrine and slowly walked up them. She opened the great doors and entered the shrine. She immediately saw numerous people praying on the floor and she quietly walked over them. She spotted the Shikon no Tama which was perched on a gold stand. She held the jewel softly in her hand and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and held the jewel tightly and there was a bright pink light. She slowly opened her eyes and loosened her hand and saw the jewel shimmering a radiant pink.

* * *

Nolan stood outside beside a horse as two servants packed his belongings.

"When shall you be back master?" Asked a servant.

"I shall return in two weeks, inform no one of my location." Said Nolan.

He mounded his horses and took off.

* * *

Four days later…

"**What do you mean there are rumors of war**!" Screamed an infuriated King.

"My Lord, they are **rumors** I know not if they are real or not." Said the Royal advisor as he stood up from his deep bow.

"My Lord please contain your anger."Said a soft voice from a distance.

The King was silent for a moment. "You may enter"

The advisor bowed respectfully to the Queen and she dismissed him. The door closed and The Queen could see The King's outline pace about behind the sheer curtains. The Advisor slowly opened the door again and listened in on the conversation taking place.

"Inuyasha please calm down" Said Kikyo as she made her way towards him.

"I've been good to them, too good to them, and this is how they repay me? The only reason I have allowed them to live here is because it was originally their land and Father signed into law that no one in the clan is hurt or killed!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo stared at the angry half demon. He was tall about 6'5 and was well built and masculine. He had snow white hair that hung loosely down his back with golden honey eyes that could see through anything. He had two adorable dog ears perched on the top of his head and sometimes Kikyo felt the urge to touch them but, she knew her husband too well and she knew that he **hated** when anyone would touch his ears. He wore the royal colors of red and gold at all times and most people never seen him before because he didn't like talking or being near the public.

"My King please, it is written in protocol that the Higurashi tribe should not be touched let alone killed. This is madness!" Said Kikyo.

Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy. "If anyone dares to threaten my kingdom they shall perish. Protocol or not, Father should have killed them when he first came!"

Kikyo looked infuriated. She was a very beautiful woman but, she always looked so serious. The only person that had ever seen her smile was the King himself. She wore a long satin kimono that was a deep red color. Her long hair was tied in an elegant updo and she wore little make-up. She had on a gold necklace that was full of diamonds and two gold dangling earrings in each ear. "The least you can do is let them live in peace!" Said Kikyo.

Inuyasha exhaled deeply as he tried to control his anger. "You defend them because they are human! If they mean that much to you then leave this castle!"

"I do not defend them! I merely speak my opinion!" Said Kikyo as she struggled to control her tone of voice.

"I have informed the council and they will arrive tomorrow night. We will discuss the war and decide what to do. You are to be in attendance" Said Inuyasha as he directed his attention from her.

"The last thing this Kingdom needs is a war! The Late King Inu'Tashio has passed and the subjects are still grieving! Just think about what you're saying!" Yelled Kikyo.

"**I shall hear no more!"** Yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

Kikyo breathed heavily as she contained her pent up anger. "I would have you stay, bond with your people. Enhance your kingdom." She said lowly.

Inuyasha turned away from her and sat back in his chair. "**You're dismissed**"

Kikyo stood there for a moment as she tried to fight tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly but surely went towards the exit.

The Advisor quickly fled down the hallway and tried not to be seen.

* * *

The night was pitch black as the Royal Advisor walked into the deep water canals of the castle. He stopped as he saw a figure approach him.

"Took you a while" Said the figure as he walked up to him.

"It's hard to get away when you're a council member and of high authority."

The two men stopped a few feet from each other.

"Did you inform the King?"

"Yes Nolan. The King is having a feast tomorrow night and the council is coming to discuss war." Said the advisor.

"Naraku don't forget our deal, you make sure I am King and I shall appoint you my Prince" Said Nolan.

Naraku nodded. "Nolan, you will kill your entire clan to make sure you are king?"

Nolan chuckled. "Do not be concerned about it, I shall attend the feast tomorrow night as a peace maker."

"I have done my part as well, The Queen is against the war completely, I shall inform the other council members of this. The King told her to be in attendance but, I am sure she will not show. This is a great opportunity." Said Naraku.

Nolan nodded in agreement. Naraku handed him a small bag that could fit in his hand and went on his way.

Nolan opened the bag and emptied the contents into his hands which were large pieces of gold. _I shall have a throne in good time but, I need the Sacred Jewel to defeat Inuyasha… with that I could be the most powerful ruler in the world._

* * *

The next night…

Inuyasha put his crown on and headed towards the feasting room. Eight guards accompanied him four on each side of him. He came to the large oak doors and two guards opened them. Inuyasha slowly entered the room and cheers came from every direction. He glanced around the room and saw people sitting on the outside of the aisle way and others sitting at the feasting table. The room was filled to capacity and everyone appeared to be very joyful and happy. Everyone was eating and drinking to their content and Inuyasha actually felt comfortable by his people. Inuyasha went to the front of the room and sat in his chair on the platform. On both sides of him sat the council members and the Royal advisor Naraku.

The General of the Royal Army stood and held his gold cup high. "Let us applaud our magnificent King!"

The Crowd applauded greatly and Inuyasha looked at his general and smirked happily.

"Let us eat and rejoice my loyal subjects!" Said Inuyasha.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Let us applaud our beautiful **queen** as well! No other woman in the land compares to her beauty!" Said Naraku with a wide grin.

The crowd turned their attention to the entrance doors and waited for Kikyo but she never came.

"**WHERE IS OUR QUEEN**?" Yelled a man in the crowd.

The entire crowd got a bit rowdy and the council members turned to Inuyasha.

"Is the Queen not going to be in attendance?" Asked Inuyasha's best friend and his general.

Inuyasha turned to a servant. "Get the Queen, her presence is needed."

"Inuyasha" Whispered his best friend.

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Is everything okay with you and Kikyo?"

"I'll tell you later" Said Inuyasha lowly. Miroku was Inuyasha trusted friend and his general of the Royal Army. They had been friends since they were about five years old and they were always inseparable. Miroku was the more flirtatious of the two and everyone in the kingdom knew it. He always attracted a variety of woman with his ocean blue eyes and his charming smile.

* * *

The servant knocked three times then entered Kikyo's bedroom chambers and she was sitting at a small table having a feast of her own.

The servant approached her and bowed respectfully. "My Lady, the King requested that you attend the feast that is taking place right now."

Kikyo took a sip of wine and gently set the cup down. "I shall not lower myself, I will not attend a feast with drunken council members that want to start a war."

The servant nodded and left the Queen's chambers and went back to the feasting room.

* * *

The servant returned in about five minutes.

"My Lord, the Queen asks that you forgive her but, she cannot be in attendance for the feast." Said the servant.

The crowd grew enraged by this and they yelled and raved.

"**My King has she not broken protocol**?" Asked Naraku while taking a rather large gulp of wine.

Inuyasha looked nervous and didn't say anything.

"**She has disobeyed a direct order from the King, she has broken protocol**!" Said a council member.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku. "Miroku what are the punishments for this?"

Miroku looked slightly saddened. "The punishment for breaking protocol is either death by the gallows or banishment from the Royal Castle. You would have to find another Queen in place of her who is more… worthy"

"**My Lord your subjects grow divided, they need a queen to keep them unified. Now that she has disobeyed you, women of the land will now think it is okay to disobey orders from their husbands**!" Said Naraku.

"My King what answer shall I tell the Queen?" Asked the servant.

Inuyasha was silent.

Flashback

"_You and I are so much alike Inuyasha, you a half-demon neither accepted by humans or demons, I a priestess hated by demons, feared by humans." Said Kikyo as she stared into the bright orange sunset. "My only wish is to be an ordinary woman."_

_Inuyasha stared into her big brown eyes. "Come live with me, Marry me, I shall give you happiness, love, protection, and wealth. You will never have to fight again Kikyo, I will always protect you" Said Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha do you truly love me for me? Or am I just another political marriage?"_

_Inuyasha looked hurt by her words. "I loved you every since the first day I laid eyes on you, No other woman could take my heart like you have."_

"_Is that okay? For me to resign as a shrine priestess? I've always fought, I've always had my burdens and other's people's burdens as well, what will they think of this?" Asked Kikyo._

"_Who cares what they think, I love you and you love me, that's all that matters. You will never have to fight anymore Kikyo I promise."_

_End of flashback _

"**WHERE IS OUR QUEEN!"** Screamed many people in the crowd.

Inuyasha stood then and everyone got silent. "The land has **NO** more Queen!"

The subjects grew silent and everyone calmed down.

Naraku smirked. _Now Inuyasha has a war on his hands and he has no Queen to leave behind when he goes to war, the people will surely riot, then It will be Nolan's time to strike while the King has so much on his plate to deal with._

Miroku looked at Naraku with much distrust in his eyes but, he said nothing.

"We have other matters to attend to as well!" Said a council member.

"Rumors of war have been brought about" Said Inuyasha as he sat back down. He looked sad yet enraged at the same time.

The subjects mumbled a few things to each other.

"I would like to introduce Nolan Saki, he is from the Higurashi clan and he would like to make peace with us." Said Naraku while standing.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku rather suspiciously. "Why did you not inform me of this earlier?"

"I was waiting for the right moment my Lord" Said Naraku with sincere eyes.

"Alright, bring him in" Said Inuyasha with annoyance in his voice.

The Servant left the feasting room and shortly returned with Nolan following behind him. Inuyasha looked at him with much distrust and uncertainty.

Nolan bowed deeply at the King. "It is an honor to be in your presence My King"

Inuyasha looked at him and said nothing.

"My Lord please, let's listen to what he has to say." Said Naraku. He could feel Inuyasha's patience start to grow thin.

Inuyasha looked at him and his expression looked serious. "Proceed"

"My Lord, I have told my clan countless times not to attack but, they will not listen to me. I fear for your safety my Lord. They speak of coming to the royal castle on the night of the new moon and killing you along with everyone else in the Royal castle."

Inuyasha's anger grew from hearing this.

"I am aware that you have been more than good to use, I just wish my people could understand, I do not wish to die but, I will not perish because they are too foolish to listen to me." Said Nolan.

"You are telling me that you are siding with me? Instead of your own people?" Asked Inuyasha while raising an eyebrow.

"My Lord, I put no one ahead of you and that includes my people." Said Nolan.

Inuyasha grew silent. "Are they preparing for war?"

"Yes my King, they will attack in one month on the night of the new moon."

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes got big like saucers. "If you lie I promise you-"

"Never my Lord!" Said Nolan while staring into Inuyasha's piercing amber eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Asked Miroku while staring at him suspiciously.

"My King, I will lead you and a small group to the Northern clan. You can witness them prepare for war with your own eyes." Said Nolan.

"Alright I've heard enough" Said Inuyasha. "You shall stay here and tomorrow we shall go see for ourselves."

"My Lord, when you go you must slaughter everyone in the Northern clan."

The subjects gasped and the council members began to stir.

Miroku looked at Nolan like he was insane. "My Lord he speaks of women and children!"

"Yes, women and children" Yelled Inuyasha. "I know that"

There was a slight pause and everyone grew silent waiting on Inuyasha's response.

"Why would I authorize such a thing?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The Northern clan possess the Shikon no Tama, a very powerful jewel that can increase anyone's power by 1000 fold!" Nolan paused. "Even a woman or child could use the jewel to defeat even you my King, They will become powerful enough to even…"

"To even what?" Asked Miroku in a snappy tone.

"To even defeat **Lord Sesshomaru**" Said Nolan

Inuyasha looked beyond pissed. "I shall send in 50 men to annihilate everyone"

"Are you mad?" Yelled Miroku.

"Do not forget your place general!" Said Inuyasha dangerously low.

Miroku looked infuriated, "Do as you wish my Lord but, you shall have no general to lead those men! I refuse to take any part of this massacre!" _He's acting insane! This Nolan should have never brought up __**Sesshomaru,**__ he gets so touchy when people talk about him!_

"We must take the jewel then it will be in your possession my lord. As of right now the jewel is being looked after by a 15 year old girl who is a priestess but, it will not be easy. Everyone in the clan will protect the jewel with their lives." Said Nolan.

Inuyasha looked somewhat undecided. "Council how do you agree?"

One by one all of the council members raised their hands except for Miroku. "Then it is settled" Said Inuyasha. "We shall see id the rumors are true tomorrow night, If they are then we shall attack right then and there."

* * *

Four guards entered Kikyo's bedroom chambers without even knocking. She knew full well of what was about to happen but, she did not care.

She took one last sip of her wine and stood to her feet very proudly.

Miroku entered the room then and he looked highly agitated. "My Lady, I have come to inform you that… Inuyasha… Inuyasha has banished you from the Royal Castle. You are no longer Queen and you can no longer step foot anywhere near the castle." Miroku paused. "If you do… the punishment is death"

Kikyo smiled forcefully. "He did not sentence me to death? I guess he does have a heart."

"Kikyo I-"

"It is okay Miroku, you have been good to me." She embraced Miroku fully. "Please, take care of Inuyasha"

"It is time" Said a guard.

Kikyo stopped the embrace and Miroku looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Kikyo exited the room with the guards and Miroku never saw her again.

* * *

_**Okay so this story just popped into my head one night! I was brainstorming and I'm like, "Yeah, yeah this could actually work! Lol." I hope everyone enjoys and please review! I love your opinions and they are much needed:) So here's a brain teaser! can anyone tell me what movie this story will be relating to? I watched the movie and I fell head over heels in love with it! Then i just got the typing! lol. **_


	2. I will Always Hate you

**:) Yes, I do not own Inuyasha, how I would love to but, I don't. lol. Have a great time reading!**

* * *

Kagome slept peacefully in her warm cozy bed until she felt an immediate burst of brightness in her face. She groaned tiredly and turned over on her side.

Rio chuckled as he opened the drapes. "Kagome young women are supposed to be up bright and early, not the other way around."

Kagome groaned some incomprehensible sentence and pulled the warm cover over her head.

Rio smiled. "Well, since you're not up I guess I can just give these birthday gifts to someone else"

Kagome instantly sprung up. "Birthday gifts!" She smiled brightly at her father who was standing in front of her.

Rio pointed to Kagome's dresser and she spotted out two items that had been carefully wrapped in gold paper. She excitedly got out of the bed and grabbed the larger gift first. She tore off the paper and screamed out in excitement.

"Thank you so much Father! I thought you said you weren't going to pay so much for a kimono?" Said Kagome as she felt the silk texture.

"There is no price when it comes to my angel" Said Rio while smiling.

Kagome examined the fine kimono. It was long and a blood red color. It had gold lining around the sleeves and the sash was gold with tiny little glittery sparkles on it. "Thank you so much" She embraced her father fully and carefully set the Kimono on the bed.

"You still have one other gift" Said Rio.

Kagome went back to her dresser and picked up the smaller gift. She tore off the wrapping and examined the small box carefully. It was crafted out of oak wood and Kagome could feel something inside of it. She opened the box and was amazed.

"Father… how?"

"I know what you are thinking, no this does not mean you have to be a full time priestess but, now you shall have it with you at all times. I and the council members agreed on this at the beginning of the month. You're getting older now so, you need to be more responsible for yourself and the clan. The Jewel is to stay with you at **all **times. Under no circumstance may you remove it." Said Rio in a serious tone.

Kagome removed the jewel which was on a thin gold chain from the box and Rio helped her put it on her neck.

"You must be cautious Kagome, not many people know about the jewel but, there are thieves in this world. Never let your guard down, not even for a second."

Kagome nodded her head and stared at the bright pink jewel that was now wrapped around her neck.

* * *

"How could Inuyasha do such a thing?" Asked a beautiful woman.

"I don't know but, I don't trust Nolan. Something about him just makes my skin crawl." Said Miroku as the two walked down a secluded hallway.

"Miroku please tell me you're not going to get involved with the war?"

"Sango I told Inuyasha that I would not lead those men, I can't be any part of something like that. They are going to murder women and children as well. I can't live with that on my conscious." Said Miroku.

"I can't believe he banished Kikyo…" Said Sango. Sango was a gorgeous young lady. She was 18 years old and had book smarts to go along with her young age. Sango married Miroku when they were 16 and Miroku has been faithful to her every step of the way. Sango came from an expert demon slaying tribe but, when she met Miroku she put her demon slaying days to the side to focus on her marriage. Once they married she quickly became a woman of high authority because her husband was best friends with the King and he was the general over the Royal army.

"He is more hurt than any of us." Said Miroku.

"I've actually never saw him or Kikyo display affection for one another. I've never even seen Kikyo smile before." Said Sango lowly.

"I am certain of one thing, they loved each other dearly but, Inuyasha does not like to upset the people. He tries so hard to make everyone like and respect him. Sometimes it just doesn't happen that already treat him differently because he is a half-demon ruling over a land full of demons, most of the people still are mad because Sesshomaru married Rin and is now ruling over a human kingdom."

"I do not see why humans and demons can be so judgmental, love comes in all shapes, sizes, and colors." Said Sango.

"Yes, I agree Sango but, everyone does not think that way. I'm going with Inuyasha to see for myself if the Higurashi clan is preparing for war. I won't let Inuyasha do anything foolish." Said Miroku.

"Where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him all day"

"He is more than likely sulking, he honestly didn't want to banish Kikyo, he loved her with all of his heart but, he would never admit such things. I know because I've been friends with him for so long."

"I see"

"If you do happen to see him, do not say or bring up anything about Kikyo better yet, just give him his space for a few days." Said Miroku.

* * *

"How is everything coming along?" Asked Nolan as a figure approached him from the shadows.

"Everything is good, the King's mind is in the clouds from banishing Kikyo, and it will be easy to get him to annihilate everyone in the clan." Said Naraku as he looked around the dimly lit hallway.

"I think the general will pose a threat, you said he is the King's best friend correct?" Asked Nolan.

"Yes, Miroku is a very… vocal man. He speaks whatever is on his mind most of the time." Said Naraku.

"I need to gain Miroku's trust as well, and then he can't go buzzing thoughts about me into the King's ear." Said Nolan with an evil smile.

* * *

Inuyasha stared out a tall panel window as the day went by. He had not left his room nor had he spoken to anyone all day. There was a firm knock on the door and Inuyasha's agitation grew.

"**What do you want?**"

"It's me" Said a voice from behind the door.

Inuyasha said nothing but, he heard the door open. Miroku walked into the lavish bed room and approached him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Asked his best friend.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Said Inuyasha while still staring out the window.

Miroku remained silent as he searched his mind to find the right words. "If you need some time…"

"I don't need any time, what I need to do is go to this Higurashi clan and see what's goin on." Said Inuyasha lowly.

"Inuyasha you can't do this, you can't murder all those people." Said Miroku softly.

"If they are preparing for war… then everyone will die." Said Inuyasha in a heartless tone.

"I know you better than this, you're not thinking straight Yash, With Kikyo gone… and with Nolan bringing up Sesshomaru…" Miroku didn't finish his sentence because he could feel his friend getting tense.

"When Father died **everyone** in this Kingdom thought Sesshomaru was going to reign and everyone was happy about that. The people didn't know that Sesshomaru had his own plans though, they didn't know he had fallen in love with Princess Rin long ago and that he had no intentions what so ever on ruling these lands. I knew that he had some type of feelings for Rin but, I didn't know that he truly loved her until it was time to appoint him King.

_6 months ago, The day after Inu'Tashio Takahashi funeral_

_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and all of the council members stood proudly in the throne room. There had to have been at least 500 people in attendance all waiting happily for Sesshomaru to be crowned King and to sign for control of the lands that he would soon rule. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had their differences their whole lives and honestly never got along with one another but, he was somewhat happy for him._

_Naraku cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello everyone, I am glad that you are all soon to be witnesses of the soon to be King Sesshomaru, son of the great dog demon Inu'Tashio and son of the great dog demon Nakiral. _

_The audience clapped softly and Naraku continued._

"_Everyone in this kingdom knew that when the Great dog demon did pass the kingdom would be in great condition because he left behind a __**worthy **__heir"_

_Inuyasha gritted his teeth at his words and felt insulted. He too was the son of the Great Dog demon but, he and Sesshomaru had different mothers._

"_It is indeed an honor to bestow this crown of high authority, of faith, of power, of strength, of courage upon Sesshomaru Takahashi"_

_Naraku picked up the crown from the pedestal and was about to place it on Sesshomaru's head._

"_**Wait**" Said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice._

_Naraku stopped dead in his tracks and looked somewhat confused. "Yes my Lord?" The crowd began to stir slightly._

"_I cannot accept this honor"_

_Everyone in the room gasped. "What's going on with you, are you losing your mind!" Whispered Inuyasha dangerously low. The people began to talk among themselves and share the opinions out loud about the situation._

"_Silence" Said Sesshomaru and everything got quiet. "I cannot accept this because I have pledged myself to another kingdom, I have recently eloped with now, **Queen** Rin"_

"_Your lying" Said Inuyasha softly. "You… you would never" Inuyasha gulped hard. "you love her… I thought you were merely playing with her mind."_

"_You thought wrong little brother" Sesshomaru turned to face the subjects. "I love a woman and I have married her. I shall not lead this kingdom but," Sesshomaru adverted his eyes to his little brother. "Someone else is more than qualified to do so"_

_The whole room adverted their eyes to Inuyasha. "This is pure madness! A half-breed cannot rule these lands!" Said a man in the crowd slowly but surely all of the subjects began to agree._

"_Then you shall all perish because you have no one to lead you, honestly your opinions don't even matter, he is the rightful king of these lands by blood. There is nothing any of you can do about it." Sesshomaru stared Inuyasha and looked deep into his eyes. "Prove to these people that a **half-breed **can prevail, I can do it, I would assume Father would think the same way about you little brother."_

_End of Flashback_

"I was scared at first, I thought i wasnt worthy enough to rule because I was a half-demon. But, Father was so strong, he was so courageous... Sesshomaru inherited all of those traits... I wanted to be King to prove to myself that I too was the son of the Great dog demon... just as Sesshomaru. But, everything started to crumble piece by piece. Days after my Father died my Mother died, people say she died from a broken heart though, I still dont know what to think about it." Said Inuyasha with hurt in his eyes.

Miroku remained silent and listened to his friend vent to him.

"Then… I banished Kikyo… the only woman other than my Mother that understood me for me." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grew silent then and Miroku assumed it was his turn to speak. "Inuyasha, you can and will prevail but, you have to take things slow and in an orderly manner."

Inuyasha said nothing in return about his statement. "We leave in two hours and should make it there by nightfall, I would appreciate it if you would come."

"I'm not leading the men but, I'm coming, I want to see this for myself as well." Said Miroku.

* * *

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" **Said numerous people at once as Kagome walked around her community. "Thank you!" Said Kagome with a cheerful smile. She indeed was proving to be a strong gorgeous young lady. She wore the kimono her father had paid an arm and a leg for which flattered her slim figure perfectly. Her thick tresses were in an elegant and neat up-do and her lips were kissed with a deep red color. She wore the Shikon jewel proudly around her neck and she held her head high.

It was a fabulous day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, children were outside playing, men and women were happy and joyful. This had to be the best day ever.

Kagome continued walking until about four boys stopped directly in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" All of them said at once.

"Thank you" Said Kagome as she gave all of them hugs.

"We got you something" Said one of the boys. They all handed her four roses.

"That's so sweet of you all" Kagome smelled the roses. "They're beautiful, I'll put these in some water when I get home."

The boys blushed a crimson red and quickly ran off. Kagome giggled lightly at them and continued walking. Kagome saw numerous men lifting heavy armor and forging swords and other kinds of weapons.

_They must be preparing for the war like Nolan told them too, in just a couple of weeks they will be fighting a senseless battle, I'm glad that Father did not agree to lead them. Thought Kagome._

"Hey Kagome!" Called a voice.

Kagome shook away her thoughts and turned around to see her trusted friend Hojo. "Hey Hojo!" Yelled Kagome as she waved to him from a distance.

He quickly ran up to her and gave her a little "too" friendly embrace. Kagome blushed a pretty pink from the contact.

"Happy Birthday **Lady** Kagome" He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "You look absolutely stunning today."

"Why thank you Hojo, you don't have to be so formal" Said Kagome as she flashed him a bright smile.

"Well you are sixteen now, the rightful age of young woman hood and the rightful age of marriage" Said Hojo with a somewhat seductive smile.

Kagome blushed and was lost for words for a moment. "I suppose that is corrrect"

Hojo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I got you a present!" He gently handed her a rectangular wooden box.

Kagome slowly opened the box and her eyes got big like saucers. "Hojo you didn't have to buy me something this expensive."

Hojo smiled charmingly. "Well… there is no price on something for a lady such as yourself."

Kagome blushed as she stared down at the small gold bracelet with tiny diamonds. "This must have cost you 6 months pay!"

Hojo smiled sweetly. "Who cares about prices my Lady"

Kagome gave him a small hug.

"You should come to the fountain with me! I hear its absolutely stunning today, I'm sure you would have a great time." Asked Hojo with pleading eyes.

"Ummm, sure I just have to tell my Father, he worries about me a lot." Said Kagome.

Kagome walked alongside Hojo to her home and entered her house. Hojo waited politely by the door while Kagome went in search for her Father.

"Father!" Yelled Kagome up the stairs.

"I'm in my study hall!"

She walked into his office and found her Father sitting at his desk looking through old paintings that Kagome drew when she was a child.

"Dad I'm not 18 ya know" Said Kagome with a small giggle.

"I know honey but, you're growing up so fast, I remember when you used to be my little sweetheart and you used to always want me and Akira to sing, "You are my sunshine to you" whenever you got scared." Said Rio as he put the small paintings back in the wooden desk.

Kagome smiled as the warm memories of her Mother and Father filled her mind.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, Hojo would like to take me to the fountain is it okay if I go?"

"Hmmm, and who is this Hojo character?" Asked Rio with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome giggled and gently nudged her Fathers shoulder. "Father you know who Hojo is, you've seen him a million times!"

Rio chuckled. "Alright honey you can go but, I want you back before night fall"

Kagome hugged Rio tightly. "Thanks Dad!"

Kagome rushed excitedly to the front door where Hojo was waiting patiently. "He said I can go! I just have to be back around night fall!"

"Okay lets get going" Said Hojo as he stared into her big chocolate eyes.

The two walked together for a few minutes with light conversation until they were a couple of minutes away from the fountain. Kagome was actually quite excited about going to the fountain. The fountain was a large water fountain directly in the heart of the clan. Many people went to the fountain to relax with friends or to simply have a good time. She was even more excited because there was usually only teens at the fountain and her Father doesn't let her out much.

"Okay from this point on you have to close your eyes Kagome"

Kagome looked surprised. "Close my eyes?"

"Yes, trust me on this"

"Okay"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and she felt Hojo grab her hand firmly to lead her. They walked for a couple of minutes then she heard Hojo.

"**NOW!"**

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"**

Kagome opened her eyes and got somewhat confused by all the people. There was a small wood table right beside the large fountain that had drinks and food on it. Small children clapped and smiled brightly, Kagome even saw her Father who was directly in the front clapping for her.

Kagome got red as a tomato. "Is all this for me?"

Everyone chuckled. Rio walked up to her and gave her a warm hug. "Of course it's for you! Hojo thought of the idea two weeks ago and I invited everyone!."

Kagome took another glance around and he indeed was right. The fountain was a busy spot in the clan but, never this buzzing! Everyone in the clan stood looking happy.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Yelled Hojo with happiness.

People chattered about, some people ate and drank, some people danced to the music, while others simply sat down and enjoyed the atmosphere.

Before Kagome knew what was happening she was being dragged by two women that worked in the bakery.

"We made this especially for you honey" Said the two women.

Kagome looked down and saw the large round vanilla cake with white and gold frosting. "Thank you!" Said Kagome as she hugged both of them.

Before she knew it she was being dragged away by her Father. "Kagome all of these are gifts from everyone in the clan."

Kagome looked at the table that was filled with nicely wrapped gifts. "Dad I'm not getting married!" Said Kagome in shock.

"Now you know how much you are loved among us, Kagome you are a special part to this whole clan! I don't know what we would do without you" Said Rio as he embraced her tightly. "You may be 16 but, you are still my little baby girl in my eyes."

"I know Father" Said Kagome with a sweet smile.

"Akira would be so proud of you Kagome" Rio kissed her on the forehead. "Now, this is your party, go have some fun!"

The party continued on way past 9 o'clock and everyone was still happy and joyful. Kagome took the younger girls home because they did indeed have a bed time and Hojo took the younger boys home. Around 10:30 everyone started to go home and the only one's left was Hojo, Kagome, Rio, and a couple of other young men.

Kagome yawned tiredly as she picked up her last gift.

"Kagome I can get that for you" Said Hojo.

"Its okay, Thanks for everything, this has been the best day of my life, nothing could ruin or even put a scratch on it." She embraced Hojo.

"I had a good time as well" Said Hojo as he returned the hug.

"I'll stay and help clean up" Said Kagome.

"No need my Lady, that's why I have them" Hojo pointed to the group of young men that were playing around a couple of feet away from them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Said Kagome as her and Rio began to walk home.

Hojo waved back. "Okay guys let get this cleaned up!"

Kagome yawned once again.

"Had a long day I see" Said Rio with a chuckle.

"Yes but, this day was perfect." Said Kagome with a tired smile.

The two had light conversation for the next couple of minutes and when they arrived home Kagome was so relieved. She threw the last gift on the couch with the rest of her gifts and slowly made her way up the stairs. She pushed her door open and fell upon her soft cozy bed.

"**Kagome's** **16****th** **birthday**, **success**!" Said Kagome aloud to herself. She took off her kimono and gently folded it and put it on the end of her bed. She put on a form fitting all white kimono and she put her thick hair into a messy bun. She jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up on her body.

_Now all I need is a good night's rest._

* * *

Piercing amber eyes and ocean blue eyes could be seen through the darkness of the trees. They did not move nor stir but, simply watched contently.

"My King the night grows on, shall we attack?" Asked a knight.

Before Inuyasha could say something Miroku snapped at him. "I told you to stand watch, not to bother me and the King, go to your **section**!" Said Miroku in a hushed voice.

"So far I don't see anything that's suspicious about this clan" Said Inuyasha.

"My King I assure you, they are indeed preparing" Said a hushed voice from behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Me either" Said Miroku as he turned around and eyeballed Nolan suspiciously. _If this Nolan is lying to us, I will kill him for myself, I already don't trust him as it is. Thought Miroku._

Just then they heard a noise and the three instantly got silent. There were about 60 men carrying large barrels of gun powder and about 30 holding newly forged swords.

**"Let's hurry it up ladies! I wanna be home by midnight!**" Said a man that was leading the group. He was a short stocky man with short black hair

"They will be completely surprised once we attack!" Said another man.

"They say that the new king is a **half-breed**. It will be even easier to kill him then!" Said another man.

Another man riding on a horse came up to them. "Is the armor completed?"

"All battle armor is completed for the Northern Clan, I have not heard word about the South and West yet." Said the stocky man.

"Good, we are on schedule then, all of the swords and forging should be done by tomorrow, if we continue this pace we may be able to attack even sooner!"

The men hoorayed loudly and gave each other high fives.

Inuyasha growled absentmindedly and Miroku just watched but, said nothing.

"**We shall kill that demon and everyone in the royal castle, we shall finally take back the land that rightfully belong to us! Let this be motivation my good men! once we kill that dirty demon we shall send all of the other accursed demons out of our land for good!**" Said the stocky man with intensity in his voice.

"I've heard enough" Said Inuyasha. He had a crazed look in his eyes and Miroku knew he was beyond mad.

_I can't even argue with him, they are planning to attack the castle Thought Miroku._

"I would never lie to you my King" Said Nolan with a wicked smile.

The three men rose quietly and walked further back into the trees. Fifty Royal demon Knights were waiting patiently for Inuyasha's or Miroku's command.

"**Kill everyone, if you happen to see a pink jewel retrieve it for me, be careful though, the clan will protect the jewel with their lives"** Said Inuyasha without even making eye contact with them.

"Yes indeed, it is now said that the Shikon no Tama is in the possession of Kagome Higurashi, she is a mere girl but, do not underestimate her, she posses spiritual powers." Said Nolan with a smirk.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement to the knights and took off within a blink of an eye.

The knights zoomed into the clan within a second and instantly began killing the men that were already outside.

"**PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"** Yelled a man.

Blood covered the ground in seconds and the once black houses were now lit up. The clan members ran frantically out of their homes and attempted to run into the forest but, it came to no avail. The knights slaughtered everyone, children and women were no exception. Fires broke out and terrible screams could be heard throughout the night.

Kagome instantly sprung up out of her sleep as she could hear terrifying screams outside her window. Tiny beads of sweat covered her entire body as she strained her ears to decipher what was taking place outside. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw growing flames outside her window. She quickly got out of her bed and scurried to the door. She opened the door and her heart instantly stopped.

Standing before her was a man wearing Royal armor and he had his sword drawn.

Kagome slowly bagged up and he slowly went towards her.

Kagome stopped and just stared into his orange eyes, shock had completely overtaken her and she could not move her body.

The knight raised his sword over Kagome's head and just as he was about to kill her he stopped, only a few inches from her head. Kagome felt a spatter of wetness on her face and the knight slowly fell to his knees. Kagome just stared down at him as her mind did not comprehend what was going on. She felt another thick spatter on her but, this time it was on her kimono. The knight fell to the ground and was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Kagome!" Rio grabbed her rather roughly. "Are you okay?"

Kagome said nothing but, stared down at his now red with blood sword.

Rio shook her like a rag doll. "Kagome answer me!" He slapped her hard across the face once and she finally came back to reality.

"What's- what's going on?" Asked Kagome as she felt her now stinging red cheek.

"The royal castle is attacking! They are killing everyone in the tribe, **women and children included**!" Rio grabbed Kagome by the arm and the two ran out of her room and went into Rio's room. He released his tight grip on her and removed his large rug that was on the floor. He pulled up on a lever that was on the floor and a small crawl space was now available.

"**Kagome get in**!" Yelled Rio.

Kagome went into the tight crawl space under the floor boards. "Father aren't you coming too?"

"Kagome there is room for one person, I have to fight them off" Said Rio while staring into her chocolate eyes.

Tears streamed down her face. "No, I can't lose you Dad, I already lost mom!"

"Kagome your mother and I will always be with you, I shall knock twice on the floor, then you will know it's me, If I do not return and if everything is completely silent then leave on your own! Follow the river downstream and it will lead you to some small villages just on the outskirts of the kingdom." He kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Protect the jewel with your life, let **no one** know of its origins!" Rio paused momentarily and they heard the screams of men, women, and children alike. "Remember the song I and your Mother would sing when you were scared?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"I want you to sing that until I come back or until everything gets silent." Said Rio with a small smile.

"Try to make it to a village called Shima, there is an elder woman who goes by the name of Kaede there, tell her that you are my daughter and she will help you. Be strong Kagome, I love you with all of my heart and soul." With that Rio quickly closed the lever and the once secret crawl space now looked like floor boards. He put the rug back on the floor and quickly fled the house.

"**Dad! Daddy! Don't leave me!" cried Kagome between sobs.**

Kagome scrunched herself into a small ball and covered her ears to stop the screams and cries that she heard outside.

Tears streaked her face as she tried her best to remain silent and calm. _Whenever you are scared just sing that song, and everything will be alright. Thought Kagome._

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy, when skies are grey, you never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away"

Kagome repeated this song for who knows how long until finally her eyes closed and she saw nothing but, blackness.

* * *

The Royal army slaughtered anyone in sight, the once warm air was now cold and had an uneasy feeling to it. the night seemed to have a mind of its own as Inuyasha and Miroku watched from the tree's as their men did what they were trained to do. The soldiers tore through the clan with no emotion, they did however kill the women and children very quickly and with one fatal blow. The men however received the worst punishments. Some were stabbed countless times, some were set afire, some were decapitated, and some had the limbs removed.

After about two hours of brutal fighting everything got silent. The only thing anyone could hear was the crackling of the fire that was now in Sporadic places around the clan. The Royal soldiers stood in their lines and waited for their commanders to arrive.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Nolan walked silently up to them. Inuyasha covered his noise as the stench of burned flesh and blood filled his nostrils. Miroku took one glance around and saw how gruesome the killings were and instantly vomited. Nolan however seemed quite unfazed by the picture he was now seeing.

Miroku wiped his mouth and looked at the soldiers angrily. "The order was to **kill** not to brutally and savagesly murder these people like wild animals!"

The leader of the knights took off this silver helmet and stared into Miroku's blue eyes. "They were a threat my lord, I did not know there was a certain way to kill someone"

Miroku stared back into his violet eyes. "You are some of the greatest demon soldiers of the Royal army, this was plain **overkill"**

The soldier smirked. "Forgive us, next time we shall ask you or the King how should we kill our enemies"

Miroku's temper began to rise. "Keep it up smart ass, you'll be scrubbing the dungeon floors for a week"

The soldier smirked at Miroku's response but, said nothing in return.

"**My Lords!**" Said another soldier as he approached them while heaving something beside him. "He is the only one still alive, he also killed four of our men."

Inuyaha and Miroku looked down to see a man badly beaten coughing up blood.

"I saved him to let you do the honors my **King" **Said the soldier with a deep bow. He removed a clean sword that had the royal seal on it and handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the sword and picked the man up off his feet with one hand so that their eyes met. "You killed four of my best men, and you are also a human. That means you are an exceptional fighter, join my army or I shall kill you myself."

The man strained his eyes to stare at the cold honey orbs staring back at him. But, he did see two green fimilar eyes behind Miroku and Inuyasha that he knew all too well. "**NOLAN you traitorous breast!" **Said the man.

Inuyasha glanced slightly behind him at Nolan who now approached the two. "**Ah**, Rio nice to see you again my good friend" Said Nolan with a evil smile.

"**You snake, how dare you, you deceiver!" **Screamed Rio as Inuyasha still held him off the ground.

"You two know each other?" Asked Miroku while staring at the two suspiciously.

"Yes, this is the man that proposed the idea of attacking the Royal castle" Said Nolan with a serious face.

"**LIES THEIR ALL LIES**!" Yelled Rio at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yes, my king this is also the man that has the daughter that has the Shikon no Tama within her possesion" said Nolan.

Rio got silent as a mouse then.

"Inuyasha tightened his grip on Rio. "**Where is your daughter?**"

Rio remained silent as he stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I dont have the time or patience for this" Inuyasha dropped him to the ground roughly and drew the sword over his head. Rio closed his eyes and began to pray lowly. "I will ask you one last time, where is your daughter?" Rio said nothing but, continued his prayers. "Foolish" Inuyasha drew the sword high over his head and was just about to come down and kill Rio but, Miroku stopped him right in the knick of time.

"Don't do it Inuyasha, he could be of use" Said Miroku as he pushed the long blade away from Rio.

Inuyasha stared into Miroku's ocean blue eyes then bent down and whispered into Rio's ear. "That man right there just saved your life, you should be grateful."

Nolan looked enraged. "Why would you let this monster live after he plotted against you!"

Miroku grabbed him roughly. "Do not dare question me, I honestly do not like you and you are no kind of authority to question me!" Miroku pushed him away and Nolan angrily smoothed out his now wrinkled clothes.

"We shall take our leave now" Said Inuyasha.

"My king what about the bodies?" Asked a soldier.

"They should be bones in two weeks when the animals get to them."

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and they were once again met with darkness. She felt her head throb as she realized she had a terrible migraine. She strained her ears to hear sound or movement but, she heard nothing. It was utterly and completely silent. She slowly pushed up on the floor boards and she was met with the bright beams of the sun rays.

She got out of the crawl space and immediately noticed that her once white kimono was now stained with blood. Her face had dried blood all over it and her long thick hair was disarray all over her head. Kagome slowly left Rio's room and went downstairs. Her whole house looked as if someone had a bar fight within it. She opened the front door slowly and went outside.

She instantly got chill bumps as her feet felt wet. She looked down to see that there was blood everywhere. Countless bodies lined the streets, body parts covered the cobble stone. The stench of death and rotting flesh had completely taken over Kagome and she instantly vomited. She wiped her mouth and tears began to flow wildly down her face.

She guessed she had been in the crawl space for some time because she could see swarms of flies now surrounding the bodies and animals were now eating the people that she loved the most.

_How could this happen? Everyone I know and love is gone? _Kagome instantly ran to the river and began to follow it down stream like her Father had told her. Her feet ached and she could feel them tear against the cold rocks and gravel but, she did not care. _I shall never forgive the King for what he has done to me, and for what he has done to my people, I hate him… I detest him… and I __always __will._

* * *

**And that is the second chapter! Please review, your opinions are greatly appreciated. This story will have a lot of scheming, hatred, plotting, and romance. Stay tuned for chapter 3! Thank you:)**


	3. A New Queen

Kagome instantly woke up to tiny beads of sweat covering her entire body. She hated the nightmares that now plagued her. She got out of bed and went to her bathing quarters to take a long hot bath. She slowly entered the steaming water and simply relaxed.

It had happened three years ago but, the memory was still fresh in Kagome's mind. King Inuyasha had her entire clan annihilated within a single night. Why? She never knew, she guessed it was because they were going to war but, that didn't mean he had to slay innocent women and children in the process. She had lived with Lady Kaede for the past three years and Kaede looked at her as a daughter. Kagome had a hard to coping with her losses and she didn't talk to anyone for at least two months. She had lost her parents, friends, and family all in one night.

She stayed in the bath for about an hour and then got out. A lot had changed about her in three years. For starters her hair was now down to her lower back and it was shiny, thick and healthy. Her body had blossomed as well. She had defined curves in all the right places and many people admired her.

She dried off and quickly went to her room to get dressed, when she did she found a medium-sized package on her bed. She knew it was from Kaede and she hated when she received gifts for her birthday. She told Kaede time and time again that she would not accept any gifts but, Kaede along with the village always spoiled her.

She plopped down on the small bed and tore open then package. She held the fine fabric with both hands and carefully examined it. It was a fine satin dark blue kimono with a silver sash. Kagome loved it but, it brought up so many painful memories for her. Today was the day that she grew to detest, today was her 18th birthday. Three years ago she had lost everything and everyone on the day of her birth and she honestly began to blame herself.

Kagome set the kimono down on her bed and pulled out a small wooden box from under her bed. She opened it and saw the Shikon no Tama staring back at her. _If only I had been more powerful, maybe I could have saved my people, What am I saying? even if I was powerful I couldn't accomplish anything, Father sacrificed his life for the clan while the priestess was scared hiding. _Kagome shook her head vigorously to stop her thoughts. _It's all over now, there is nothing I __can ever do to fix it._

"Kagome! Child breakfast is ready!" Called a warm voice.

Kagome put the box under her bed and placed the jewel around her neck then went into the small kitchen. It was no where as large as her old home but, it was filled with love and warmth, that's one thing Kagome wouldn't trade for anything.

Kagome took a seat at the small old wooden table. "Good morning Lady Kaede"

"Good morning child, Happy Birthday" Said the elderly woman with a nice smile.

"Kaede you know I don't like to celebrate my birthday, please don't force it, I wish to be alone for today" Said Kagome lowly as took a small bite of a rice ball.

Kaede pulled out a chair and sat across from Kagome. "Child you must not blame yourself for what happened. It was a most tragic event that you had no control over."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "But I'm a priestess! I should have defended the clan!"

"Kagome you are a priestess that knows only how to purify the Shikon no Tama, nothing else, you did not know how to use your powers correctly back then, trying to fight the Royal Army would have been suicide on your part"

Kagome took a sip of juice and wiped her mouth. "Even so, he took everything away from me... everyone I ever loved and cared about is gone, I shall never forgive him for the murders."

"Child ye must move on and not harbor a hatred for the King, this is probably why you have not been able to purify the jewel correctly, you must forgive but, never forget"

Kagome chuckled dryly. "If I ever get to meet the King, I would kill him myself, to avenge my clan's murders, he better hope that he never see's my face in his life."

* * *

Inuyasha stood in his study hall staring out of the tall glass panel window that his Mother built many years ago. She was a very creative woman and Inuyasha found himself staring at her artwork whenever he felt lonely.

"I thought I'd find you here" Said a familiar voice.

Inuyasha turned around to see his trusted friend Miroku. "Hey"

The two men just stood there in silence and Miroku watched his best friend stare endlessly out of the window. _He's depressed, he needs someone by his side."_

"Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"I think its time" Said Miroku in a low tone.

Inuyasha's eyes got slightly wide. "Time for what?"

"Time for you to move on, time for you to find another Queen"

Inuyasha turned away from him. "Feh! I don't need a Queen by my side to rule over these lands."

"Yes you do, you're a wreck right about now! your depressed, sad, and lonley! You don't have to lie to me, I am your best friend."

Inuyasha said nothing but continued to stare out the window.

Miroku sighed. "I thought you would be stubborn, that's why I and the council members have already agreed on it."

Inuyasha's eyes got big like saucers. "What! you can't do that!"

Miroku smiled. "Actually we can, The council members can agree on setting up canadites for the position to be Queen, that's about the only thing we can do without your consent."

"Oh this is some bull shit!" Yelled the infuriated half demon.

"Miroku laughed. "Every young maiden in the land is to be considered. demon, human, half-demon, rich, middle class, and poor."

Inuyasha's agitation grew. "And when did you and council decide this?"

"Well, we had been talking about it for two years now, then we decided to put the plan into motion one week ago."

Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch. "Your telling me that I'm going to be spending months with unknown women trying to find my proclaimed soul mate?"

Miroku smiled. "Yes, that's exactly what I am saying Inuyasha"

"Oh you and council are gonna get a piece of my mind at the board meeting tonight!" screamed the half-deom.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, there is someone waiting on you in the lobby" Said Miroku as he began to slowly walk away.

"Someone's waiting on me? I didn't have any visitors in my log this morning, who is it?"

"I don't know, the other council members didn't know either, they just said to hurry and inform you"

Inuyasha pouted and quickly left the room.

* * *

Naraku sat in his luxurious bedroom chambers as he impatiently waited for his now 30 minute late guest. He tapped his foot more and more as his agitation slowly grew. Five minutes later there was a solid knock on the door and the guest entered without even asking for permission.

"Your late" Spat Naraku.

"You've noticed?" Spat Nolan in the same tone.

"Three years ago you said that we would rule over these lands, have wealth, women, the Shikon no Tama, and have eternal life"

Nolan plopped down on his bed and sighed heavily. "Yes, I did say that, and your point is?"

Naraku was beyond pissed. In three years they had accomplished nothing but, banishing Queen Kikyo, making the king miserable and killing the Higurashi clan of the north. "You have some nerve speaking to me like that, lets not forget who got you into your honored position that you now sit in"

Nolan's face got stiff as a board. After the defeat of the Higurashi clan Inuyasha sweared Nolan into the Royal Castle as assistant general in command of the royal army. "I see, your tired of waiting I suppose, I understand how you feel."

"What is the next move Nolan? without the Shikon no Tama we cannot defeat Inuyasha... no one knows of its whereabouts"

"That damned girl had it in her possession the last time I checked. But, when we killed everyone in the clan there was no sign of her. She had to escaped somehow." Said Nolan while tapping his foot ever so slightly.

"Maybe we should go pay the other Higurashi clans a visit, If you had nowhere else to go who would you go to?"

"I would go to my family" Said Nolan evilly.

"She has to be in the South or West clan then, all we need now is the King's consent to raid the clan's."

"But how are we going to do that? we would need evidence and a pretty damn good excuse." Said Naraku.

"That is why I am the brains here, you just go buzz rumors through the Kings head and I will come up with the evidence that we need." Said Nolan with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome exhaled as she smelled the beautiful flowers in the field. She loved to be outdoors and spend quality time to herself especially on this day. The sun shined bright in the sky as Kagome drew another arrow into her bow and aimed at a very old Oak tree. She exhaled deeply and focused all of her energy into the arrow and then swiftly released the arrow. "Damn" Said Kagome lowly as she saw that she was only inches away from a direct hit in the center.

"I see you've been practicing this whole time, I have been looking all over for you" Said kaede as she slowly approached her. "Your balance is off, figure out how to correct it and your aim will be flawless"

Kagome's agitation grew more. "How? I've been at it all day"

"You need to release your pent up emotions, you need to let go of your hatred, then you will master the bow and arrow."

Kagome sighed and appeared to be slighty annoyed by the conversation taking place.

Kaede could sense her irritation and quickly changed the subject. "Apparently their are mysterious bandits that are roaming all over the lands abducting young women from their homes and they are running a human trafficking ring. I informed all of the young maidens in the village to be in before Sun down and that includes you."

Kagome gasped. "That's horrible, how could anyone do something like that to another human being."

"They shall be judged by the man above my child when the time is right" Said Kaede as she exhaled deeply."How long are ye staying outside?"

"A while longer, I want to get this aim down before sunset."

Kaede shook her head and slowly walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the spiral stair case that led to the main lobby where his awaited guest was. "_I wonder who could it be? It's not like I have any friends around here, and there are no treaties that need to be signed at the moment._

Inuyasha sniffed the air gently and he instantly knew who is guet was. _how could I have been so stupid! how did I not notice before now!_

Inuyasha dashed down the stairs and spotted a familiar man who stood staring out the window with a very petite woman by his side. "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned around and so did the woman. 'I see you've finally caught my scent little brother"

"Inuyasha!" Yelled the woman with joy as she released Sesshomaru's hand and ran over to the half demon and hugged him. "I've missed you, How are you doing?"

Inuyasha blushed a light shade of pink from the contact. "I'm fine Rin"

Even though Sesshomaru claimed to have hated humans his whole life he married a human, Queen Rin of the human lands of the far East. Inuyasha was happy for his brother and he was happy that he had a woman like Rin by his side. She was only about 5'0 with long thick hair that curled slightly at the ends. She has big brown eyes that looked simply adorable on her. She reminded Inuyasha of a miniature doll.

they broke the hug and Sesshomaru began to speak once more. "I have been in these lands for two days now brother"

Inuyasha eyes got wide with shock. "Two whole days?"

"You are clearly depressed"

Inuyasha's anger rose. 'i'm not depressed! do I look like a female to you!"

"You need to do what is best for yourself and for this kingdom. I thought you could handle it..." Said Sesshomaru with no emotion in his voice.

Inuyasha growled lowly. "Why does everyone think I need help? I'm perfectly fine."

"Rin, please leave us for a while" Said Sesshomaru in a sweet tone that made Inuyasha smirk slightly.

Rin nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

"Come brother" Said Sesshomaru as he began walking down the hallway.

Inuyasha mumbled a few curse words under his breath but, soon followed suit. Sesshomaru led him to the conference hall and he opened the big oak doors. Sitting inside the large circular room was all member of the council. Miroku was sitting down and had a big grin on his face.

"Sesshomaru don't do this to me" Said Inuyasha lowly.

"Dont complain, just listen"

The two men entered the room and took their rightful seats

"This meeting has officially begun" Said Sesshomaru in a stern voice.

Inuyasha sat rather uncomfortably in his chair and sighed heavily.

"For the next six months this castle will have the finest young maidens roaming the halls. We have picked over 100 women from each area in the lands. These women will have to prove themselves worthy to you, and they will have to receive your trust and love. The council will not pick, we shall only put our opinions in about the candidates. If you do not find a Queen within these six months the council members will be assigned to pick a women whom we feel is worthy of the crown. Are these terms understood?" Said Miroku with a wide grin.

Each of the council members nodded their heads including Sesshomaru, the only one who did not was the King himself.

"Are there anymore questions?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked around the room at the familiar faces.

Just then the great Oak doors flew open and a Royal Messenger entered the room. He bowed respectfully and made his way to the center of the room.

"What is the meaning for this interruption?" Asked Inuyasha in annoyance.

"Please forgive me your majesty but, I have urgent news. There is a confirmation on the rumors of bandits that are abducting young maidens from their homes at night. Two major areas in the land have been hit and they have abducted over 300 women as of now, that is hurting your chances at finding a Queen And it is quite illegal."

"Sex Trafficking, that's just sick" Said Inuyasha with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Do we know of there location at this moment?" Asked Miroku.

"They appear to be targeting small villages on the border now" Said the messenger.

"I will personally handle this, no human or demon will live in my land while selling another woman's body for sex." Said Inuyasha in a stern voice.

"I shall accompany you, along with ten of our finest men" Said Miroku.

* * *

The sun slowly began to set and she sky had magnificent hues of red, yellow, orange, and blue within it. The once warm air now began to get slightly cool as Kagome drew another arrow from her quiver and aimed for the center of the Oak tree. "Damn it all!" Cried the young lady in frustration. She had Been practicing since earlier this morning and her purification powers had began to falter greatly. "Maybe Kaede is right, maybe my powers aren't working because of me, because of my feelings toward the King" Kagome sighed heavily.

She watched as the many young girls and women made their way to their homes as Kaede commanded them to. _She won't be mad if I stay out a while longer, she does know where I am and I'm not even far out from the village._ Kagome continued to practice for what only felt like a couple of minutes but, the sky told a different story. It was nice black color that had traces of dark blue within the sky and the brilliant stars soon lit up the night.

Kagome paced her breathing and looked up at the now dark sky. "Kaede will be mad but, I needed this training today." She picked up her bow and her now empty quiver and slowly proceeded back to her home. She then realized that she was actually the only one still outside. She could tell that many of the homes were securely locked and the small wooden shutters were closed. "Maybe I was out a little too late" Said Kagome aloud as she walked by the large river which provided her village with fresh water. The atmosphere was so calm and soothing that Kagome didn't even want to go home. She then stopped and looked into the glossy river that seemed to shimmer in the radiant moon light.

_I never knew if Father died that day, I didn't see his body but, I didn't exactly look either. What if he were still alive? But, if that were the case he would have come to find me by now, right? _Kagome sat down near the edge of the river and allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts.

Just then she saw the fish stir in the water and she quickly looked down and saw her gorgeous reflection in the water. She looked up at the sky then and began to wonder how life would be right now if she had her family. She looked down at the water once more gasped heavily.

BAM!

Kagome went face first into the river, she could feel water overtake her lungs as she frantically fought for air, she felt a hard tug on her hair and she was brought to the surface, she gasped desperately for air and she then felt a sharp object on her throat.

"Hello there gorgeous" Said a man in a deep rough voice. His face was scarred and battered and he smelled of ashes and gravel.

Kagome then saw countless men come from the trees holding swords, torches, guns, and chains, they headed straight for the village and Kagome felt her heart drop. A rather attractive man came over to them.

"My we have indeed found a beauty, diamond in the rough I would say." The man was about 6'0 with long silky black hair that went to his lower back. He had hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was a very solid man and it looked as if he had done this countless times.

That's_ why I didn't sense their presence, they are all human! _"Lady Kaede!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

The man yanked her hair hard and Kagome's head jerked back, he then pressed the knife harder to her neck and she felt blood creep slowly down her neck. "Make another move and I'll slit your throat, don't test my patience" he stood up and grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm.

The attractive man smiled at them and they proceeded to walk towards the village.

Apparently Kagome's cries had not gone unheard. Many people began to stir inside their home's and commotion could be heard. The bandits then beat on doors and burst out windows. Kagome heard the frantic cries and scurries of her new family.

They made their way into the center of the village and the attractive man cleared his throat. "My name is Jimo Hino, I am here to take your finest young maidens and claim them as my own. We shall leave in peace only if you give us what we want!" Yelled the man. Silence fell over the entire village, the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the torches.

"Do not come outside!" Screamed Kagome in return.

Jimo looked at Kagome and smiled. She was drenched in water, her hair was in disarray, and he could see the tiny speckled of blood in her hair from the blow she received earlier. " Despite your current status you are truly the most attractive woman that I have captured, you shall sell very well"

"Your disgusting!" Spat Kagome as the man with the scarred face pushed her hard on the ground.

Just then a calm voice spoke. "My name is Lady Kaede and I lead this village"

"Hello my elder" Said Jimo with respect. " Please allow your maidens to exit their homes before I have my men tear all the houses to the ground"

Kagome stared at him as he spoke. He was so calm, smooth, somewhat charming if they were not in a serious Situation. Kagome could tell that he was the guy in charge, he was the one over the entire ring of human trafficking.

"I cannot allow such things to occur, if it is a fight you want then we shall not flee" Just then many men were seen exiting their homes with weapons.

Jimo chuckled dryly. "Then you shall all perish"

"No!" Cried Kagome as she lifted her body from the cold gravel. "You said I would sell the most, you said I was the most attractive, take me instead"

"Kagome!" Yelled Kaede with hurt in her eyes.

"No Kaede!" She fixed her eyes with Jimo's. "The rest of the girls in this village cannot compare to me, please just take me."

Jimo stared into her chocolate Brown eyes and smirked charmingly. He walked over to her and gently caressed her cheek. "You have a deal gorgeous"

Kagome slowly rose to her feet. "Then let us leave, and leave thus village in peace"

The scarred man chuckled. "You aren't calling any shots here so shut that little trap of yours!"

Kagome felt her temper rising and she turned to face him. "You aren't calling any shots around here either! The last time I checked you were nothing but an imbecile who jumps on que for another man!"

The man clenched his fist into a tight ball and hit Kagome directly in her nose.

"Kagome!" Cried Kaede as she saw Kagome land on the ground.

Blood began to flow heavily from her nose and Kagome saw nothing but, eternal darkness.

Jimo shook his head and knelt down beside Kagome. He pulled out a small piece of cloth and wiped some of the thick blood from Kagome's face. He stood to his feet then and walked over to the scarred man..

Jimo smiled charmingly. "Who told you to hit her like that? No one will buy let alone fuck her if she is unrecognizable" Jimo then punched the man hard in the stomach and he dropped to his knees. "Now, you have to carry her"

The bandits snickered amongst one another as they watched the scarred man roughly pick Kagome up and throw her over his shoulder.

"We shall be on our way now, thank you for your business" Said Jimo politely.

Once the bandits were out of eye sight Kaede called for a messenger. A young man about 18 quickly came forward.

"My lady to who is the urgency going to?"

Kaede inhaled then exhaled deeply. "To King Inuyasha Takahashi, Ride through the night and you should reach the castle by morning. Tell the King everything you have just witnessed on this night."

* * *

Okay I know its been months since a update and I sincerely apologize. It's my senior year of high school and its a stressful one. Oh, I made number 18 in my class, graduating with honors etc. But, I shall finish this story so please R&R! Thank you!:-)


	4. Closing an Old Love

Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry for taking so long with an update so, in order to make up for it, I typed this super long chapter! 5,000 and somethin words to be exact! :-) Please R&R

I'm this chapter you will really see Inuyasha's true feelings towards Kikyo. I am not a Kikyo basher, even though I prefer Inu&Kags:) But, this is a Inu&Kags romance:-D so don't get discouraged by this chapter.

* * *

Kagome saw nothing but darkness. she strained her eyes to see but, it came to no avail. she searched her mind to try to comprehend what exactly had happened. she slowly sat up and tried to stretch out her now cramped legs and found herself kicking something very solid.

"**Hey, watch it!**" Called out a feminine voice. Kagome jumped a little and began to feel around her. she felt bodies surrounding her in every direction.

"Where am I!" yelled Kagome aloud as she felt her heart race with fear.

Just then Kagome felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, you were unconscious when they brought you in."

"Who are you?" Asked Kagome as she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"My name is Una, Una Hiro. I was abducted from my village quite some time ago."

Then memories started to flow through her mind. "Jimo, he's the one behind this" Kagome balled her fists into tight balls. "He attacked my village as well, I gave myself so he wouldn't take anymore girls from my village."

Una gasped. " You are a very courageous young lady, they also have been talking about you alot"

"They?" I asked as I got more comfortable in my tiny space.

"The guards, they have nasty plans in stored, they always do this to the most attractive women" Kagome could her Una begin to slowly break down. "Just as they did to me, to me it felt like weeks but, It was only a couple of hours"

Kagome scooted closer to her "Im so sorry" Kagome didnt know what to do. How could you make something like that just go away?

"I promise you, were going to get outta here" Said Kagome as she hugged the crying girl.

* * *

The sun slowly began to set, showing hues of magnificent blues and reds. Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the front entrance of the castle. Two large black iron gates slowly opened as Inuyasha looked down the cobblestone road that led out the castle. "It's been a while since I've left the castle, sometimes I forget what my own region looks like." Said Inuyasha.

Miroku placed a strong comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should explore when the time permits, remember when we were kids and Sesshomaru would leave for like a week to check the region for your Father, we should do it too" Said Miroku with a genuine smile

Inuyasha smiled briefly and turned around to see ten of his finest men dressed in their royal armor. "We are ready my King" Said one of the knights.

Inuyasha nodded his head. He was wearing his armor which had a glossy metallic look to it and a thick blood red cape that flaunted the royal colors perfectly. His helmet was also metallic and it had the royal seal, which was a crest of the moon. His golden orbs held much frustration and uncertainty. Miroku had on his traditional monk attire but, there was a small crest of the moon on his prayer beads.

"I want to make something clear to every single one of you" Said Inuyasha in a serious tone. "No one is to be killed unless they are putting your life in jeopardy, is that understood? I don't want this to be a blood bath like 3 years ago"

Chills ran down Miroku's spine as the graphic memories came back to him.

The knight with the violet eyes looked somewhat surprised. "Is that a wise judgement my King?"

"**Don't question authority higher than yourself!**" Spat Miroku. Miroku was very well liked among everyone but, he and Rhemo didn't have the best relationship with one another. Miroku felt that Rhemo was indeed the best of their knights but, he spoke his mind a little too much and disobeyed direct orders too much.

Rhemo chuckled lowly at Miroku as their violet and ocean blue eyes held a silent battle.

"I want to **personally** execute all of these alleged men who sell woman to make a profit. Plus, we may be able to get information out of them about more rings that might be in my lands." Inuyasha sighed. "It's bad enough I'm being forced into Finding a queen, now those ass holes are picking off of my candidates." Said Inuyasha.

"That's a well thought out plan" Said Miroku as he nodded his head in agreement.

Just then a young man could be heard from a distance. The young man quickly ran through the grass that no one was ever suppose to step foot in and made his way over to the group of men. He bowed respectfully and waited to be spoken to.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Miroku as he eyeballed the young man.

**"I have urgent news for the King my lord! It is pertaining to the human trafficking ring that is taking place!**" Said the young man as he gasped for air.

"**Talk!"** Spat Inuyasha somewhat rudely.

The man inhaled and began to tell the events that happened last night. "The bandits came in the middle of the night and terrorized the entire village, they refused to leave unless we allowed all of the young maidens to leave with him"

"How many women did he take?" Asked Inuyasha as he cut in.

"Only one my King"

"One? Why terrorize a village for one woman?" Asked Miroku.

"She is the most gorgeous maiden in our entire village, she gave herself to him so he wouldn't take anymore girls. She was actually injured when they took her too!"

"She is quite the heroine" Said Miroku as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Lady Kaede urged me to come as soon as-"

Inuyasha's heart jumped. "Wait, did you say Kaede?"

"Yes my King, she is the head priestess of the village"

"**Move out!"** Said Inuyasha. It wasn't a question either, it was a command. On que all of the men quickly took off leaving the messenger at the iron gates.

The men were soon out of the royal castle and were nearly to the outskirts of the palace within 5 minutes and they were heading to the village of Shima at full speed. Miroku looked at his friend with curious eyes. _Inuyasha is just amped up because that is the village where Kikyo resided before she met him. What will he do if she came back to that village? What could he say to the woman that he banished so easily? Wait, maybe Kikyo is the single woman the messenger was talking about! I'm sure she would've went back home! Dammit, this is bad! If Kikyo is the one who was captured all Hell is going to break loose. Inuyasha still loves her with all of his heart, he couldn't bear for something to happen to her_!

* * *

Naraku quietly sat in his quarters as he began to feel a migraine come along. "This will never work!" He shouted in frustration as he knocked numerous papers off his wooden desk.

"How am I suppose to find dirt, when their is no dirt!" He sighed in defeat.

Just then the door slowly opened. "You should watch that temper of yours Naraku, it could get you hurt one day" Said Nolan with a wide smirk.

"Don't toy with me, I am not in a good mood"

"Clearly" Said Nolan as he plopped down on the desk. "I can come up with a rightful cause to enter the Higurashi clans but, I need good evidence. That's your part Naraku."

Naraku sighed. "That is the problem, they are not planning anything! There is no dirt or any suspicious activity what so ever! It's been this way for over 100 years!"

"If you can't find dirt, then you make dirt" Nolan shook his head. "Must I do everything myself?"

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had been locked in the room with the other women but, it felt like weeks. Kagome couldn't see anything in the pitch black room but, she could tell that there had to be at least 40-50 other woman occupying the small space with her. She constantly heard different voices and murmurs and sometimes shrill cries and screams. This had to be the most terrifying thing she had to endure. She constantly smelled feces and urine around her, she began to wonder how long some of the other women had been captives here. She heard immense coughing, like their chests were about to cave in at any given moment. _Many of them are sick, they need medical attention before their condition worsens. Thought Kagome._

Just then Kagome heard the creaking of a latch and she instantly sat upright at the noise. The heavy steel door opened slowly and a bright light flowed throughout the entire room. Kagome was dazed for a moment and thought the light was from the great man above but, she quickly came back to reality. Kagome took a glance around and saw the room was filled to capacity with women. Some sleeping, some standing, some shaking in the corners. The floor was concrete and was filled with body fluids and Kagome nearly vomited at the sight. She looked back at the door to see a large man standing there very proudly.

"**You!"** The man made direct eye contact with Kagome. "**Let's go!"**

Kagome gasped silently and did not move a single muscle.

"**No!**" Kagome looked beside her to see a young woman probably in her early 20's. She had ravishing red hair that was bone straight that touched the middle of her back. Her skin was pale yet beautiful at the same time and she had light green eyes that were stunning yet, held so much sorrow.

Kagome recognized the voice immediately. "No Una!" Cried Kagome.

"Both of you shut it!" Yelled the stocky man. He slowly made his way through the room while brutally stepping on the women that were too ill to move out of the way. He roughly grabbed Kagome by her arm and yanked her up. Kagome winced at the pain but, followed him.

The man immediately pulled out a small piece of cloth and roughly put it to her nose. Kagome tried to fight back but, she soon felt herself becoming dizzy as she inhaled the substance that was on the cloth. She felt her heart begin to slow down and soon darkness engulfed her. The man picked Kagome up bridal style and began walking down the brightly lit hallway. Muffled screams could be heard from the other rooms and the stocky man looked irritated. "**Shut it up in there!**" He screamed at another cell that was two doors down from Kagome's prison. The entire hall was filled with cells and each cell was filled to capacity.

After walking for about five minutes down numerous hallways the man went to a pair of nicely furnished stairs and opened the oak door that led upstairs. The room was elegant and numerous men sat patiently in chairs. They were "customers" and this was the room where they got to take their choosing. The customers looked like well to do men leading normal lives. Some looked noble and rich while others looked middle class. Women were also there, walking casually around like nothing was wrong. Some had on unergarnments and some had on very expensive kimonos that was so tight that it showed every curve of their body. One woman in particular watched As the stocky man brought the "New girl" upstairs. She had piercing red eyes and her lips were a tart pink color. She wore a very elegant violet kimono that showed her curves perfectly and her hair was an unnatural black color that went to her shoulders. She was indeed gorgeous but, she was nowhere near human. She took another shot of saki kept her eyes on Kagome.

The stocky man walked past the customers with the frail Kagome in his arms. "Hey!" Called on of the customers. "She is quite the looker once she gets herself cleaned up, I will take her"

The stocky man stopped and directed his attention to the customer. "Sorry, she is not ready yet, in about two days she will"

The customer nodded slowly then sat back down in the plush chair.

The stocky man then went to a spiral stair case and slowly walked up the stairs. The walls were filled with magnificent art work and a large crystal chandelier hung proudly in the center of the room. Low pants and moans could be heard from the numerous rooms upon the top floor. Women constantly walked into rooms while others walked out.

If one were to see the second floor of the estate no one would think nothing less than elegance but, below the ground held many disturbing secrets.

The man soon found himself at a large oak door and opened the door. He promptly dropped Kagome on the flawless hardwood floor and pulled out another piece of cloth from his pocket. He put the cloth over Kagome's nose and her eyes instantly flew open as she began to gag on the substance that infiltrated her nose and throat.

Kagome strained her eyes to focus and she saw that she was in a lavish suite of some kind. She blinked hard to make sure she was not imagining things but, she wasn't.

"Hello beautiful" Said a man's voice that sounded awfully familiar to her. The man came out of what appeared to be a bathroom. Kagome glared daggers at him. "Jimo"

Jimo smiled brightly. "It's nice to see you again as well"

"It's just a matter of time before the authorities come and shut you down!" Yelled Kagome.

"I have been running this ring for ten years my little butterfly, and no one has even found this location. It's futile to think someone will rescue you"

"I'd rather die than stay here!" Shouted Kagome.

Jimo chuckled. "That's what they all say in the beginning. What I'm going to offer you is something that is magnificent my dear lady. I now own you, so you shall obey me. You please your customers and attract attention to yourself, that makes me more money. You must do any activity that they request of as well. Each customer only receives 30 minutes at the cost of A nice amount of gold. In return you shall not have to return to the room in which you first started off in. I shall house you, provide you with the finest kimono's, and feed you. You shall receive luxuries that no other woman here has."

Kagome chuckled. "Your insane"

"Insane no, brilliant yes" Jimo approached her. "Also, since most of the young maidens that come here are pure, I take it upon myself to be the first to sample them, just to make them feel more comfortable" He gently brushed her tangled bangs from her face and pulled out a small cloth. He then began to wipe the dried blood away from Kagome's nose. "You are quite the looker when you get yourself cleaned up, you will make me a lot of money"

Kagome's eyes got wide as she pulled away from him. "Hell will freeze over before you or any other man touches me!"

Jimo smiled and went over to the small wooden table that was in the center of the room. He grabbed the rather large bottle of saki that was half way gone and chugged it down viciously. "You have 15 minutes to go into that bathroom and clean your self up. Then you will meet me in that bed"

Kagome looked past him to see a rather large plush king futon with satin royal blue sheets. "How inviting but, I'll pass" Said Kagome with a defiant smirk plastered on her face.

Jimo set the Saki down and grabbed Kagome roughly by her long mane. "You have a very smart mouth little girl, I'm going to break you from that little habit, starting tonight" Whispered Jimo in a dangerous tone.

He threw Kagome roughly on the ground. "13 minutes in counting, if I were you I would hurry, I don't like to wait" Said Jimo with an evil smile.

* * *

Darkness soon fell over the lands as Inuyasha and his men dashed like lightning through the night.

"If we keep this pace we can make it to the village by midnight!" Said Miroku.

"It might be too late for those women, we need to put a move on it!" Said Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded and they began to go even faster.

_Kikyo_, Inuyasha envisioned the stunning woman who still held his heart... Is it you that they captured? I pray that it isn't, It's bad enough that you aren't by my side, I can't have you die on me. Not like this.

_Fb (flash back)_

_"Inuyasha I want to be with you, I want to be by your side" Said the stunning priestess. She wore the traditional clothing fit for a priestess and her long silky jet black hair was tied in a neat low ponytail._

_"Kikyo, your a priestess, you can't just give that up for... For someone like me" Said Inuyasha with hurt in his eyes._

_Kikyo caressed his cheek gently. "I will give you everything I have to offer, including my heart Inuyasha. I long to be a normal woman by your side. This life of a priestess is not the life I desire."_

"_Then marry me, become my wife and I will love you until the day that I die" Said Inuyasha in a soft tone._

_Kikyo smiled sweetly at him placed a passionate kiss on his lips._

_End of fb_

* * *

_All of the Higurashi clans are not to be harmed by law of Inu'Tashio Takahashi but, they are not to be trusted to a full extent. Visit the clans every 100 year's to make sure everything is in order and no deception is being formed._

_Signed into law by, Reyon Gohn_

_Reiging King, Inu'Tashio Takahashi_

_Nolan looked at this and smiled. "I don't even need dirt, the evidence is all right here, its been well over 100 years since this bill was brought into law" Nolan smiled evilly. I shall bring this to the Kings attention when he returns._

* * *

Kagome slowly got up and took a good look at her reflection in the very large glass mirror that was on the wall. Her kimono was torn and ragged, her hair was in tangles, dirt and filth covered her body from the previous room, her face was now riddled with light purple bruises. She hadn't felt this low and depressed in three years.

Kagome slowly began to walk towards the bathroom. Jimo took another chug of Saki and Kagome could tell that he was intoxicated. She quickly picked up the glass bottle that the Saki was in and slammed it over his head from behind. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud and a thick layer of blood covered his head.

Kagome quickly went over to the door and attempted to open it but, it was locked from the outside. She then looked for any windows that might be in the room but, there were none. She rushed into the bathroom to find that it was an enclosed area. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out another idea. She then pulled off her sash to her kimono. The cold air hit Kagome's body hard as she began checking the inside lining of the kimono. She scanned slowly over the kimono and found a small pocket. She then pulled out her most valuable possession. The Shikon jewel. She felt relieved knowing that nothing had happened to it and that she managed to kepp it hidden for this long.

She quickly dressed herself again and opened the bathroom door, just then she was met with a hard force in her face. Kagome fell back on the cold tile face and felt her now stringing face.

"I gotta give you credit, I didn't think you had it in you" Said Jimo as he hovered over her small body.

Kagome quickly squirmed and tried to get away but, it came to no avail. Jimo grabbed her by her neck and brought her to her feet.

"I have a special place for little bitches like you!" He punched her with all of his might in her lower stomach and Kagome fell in agony. "Guards!" Screamed Jimo.

The door flew open and two large men awaited orders.

"Take her to the dungeon!"

"No, release me!" Screamed Kagome as the men grabbed her roughly.

"No food or water, maybe you will be singing a different tune in about two weeks." Said Jimo with a sour look on his face.

The guards dragged the frantic Kagome out of the room and she squirmed and kicked but, it did nothing. No one however, noticed the uninvited guest that stood in the hallway observing everything. A smile went upon the woman's pink lips as she followed the guards to the worst part of the estate.

* * *

It was a little past midnight when Inuyasha and his men made it to the outskirts of Shima village. Inuyasha immediately began sniffing the area and found no trace of Kikyo. He was relieved but, then again he wondered where she could be? If she did not return to her home where did she go?

As the men began to enter the heart of the village warm memories flowed through Inuyasha's mind.

_Kikyo was playing with numerous children in the Lilly patch that was near the glossy pond that was home to many duck, fish, frogs and many other wild life animals._

_"Lady Kikyo look, its a butterfly!" Cried a small child as he ran after it._

_"I see" Said Kikyo with a sweet laugh as she played hide and seek with the other children._

_Just then Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. "Do not move" she said sternly to the children. They listened well and didn't move a muscle. "Show yourself" Said Kikyo as she gripped her bow tightly._

_"I see the rumors are true" Said a man with ocean blue eyes as he slowly came out of the dense trees. He was attractive but, he seemed almost too friendly. Standind beside him was a very handsome dog demon. Kikyo honestly didn't have the best relationship with demons considering the fact that she killed them for a living but, something about him was different._

_Miroku bowed. "Please, excuse my manners, I am Lord Miroku and this is King Inuyasha of the Takahashi kingdom."_

_Kikyo's eyes got slighty wide. "Please forgive me" Kikyo bowed deeply at them. "May I ask why you have come to the village of Shima?"_

_Miroku smiled genuinely. "We have come because we heard of your fantastic abilities as a priestess. We come to offer you a wise decision."_

_Kikyo looked uncertain. "What might that be my lord?"_

_"You will live with us in the Takahashi Royal Castle and use your powers to strengthen the kingdom. We are in dire need of a priestess and you are way above any other person in this region."_

_Kikyo looked honored by his offer. "Well, I will definitely take it into consideration but, I must speak with my elder sister first."_

_Miroku smiled. "Thank you for your time Lady Kikyo"_

_Kikyo bowed respectfully. "Children?" They were still frozen in place. "We shall be on our way" The children exhaled. "Yes lady Kikyo!" They all began to follow Kikyo back to the village._

_Once the priestess was out of sight Miroku sighed heavily. "What was that about?" _

_"What?" Said Inuyasha as he stared dreamily in the direction that Kikyo left in._

_"You want her to defend your kingdom but, you didn't say two words to the woman!"_

_"I... I Didn't know she... Was that beautiful" Confessed Inuyasha._

_Miroku smirked. "Next time you will do all the talking, since she interests you that much"_

_Inuyasha said nothing but smiled at his friends words._

_end of fb_

That was the very first time I met her, I came with intentions on finding a powerful priestess to improve my kingdom but, I left with a friend, lover, and a wife. Even then she had me lost for words. Thought Inuyasha.

They soon found themselves in the center of the village and one by one heads began to peek out of their homes at the very royal and very unexpected guests.

Inuyasha and his men just stood in the center of the village and simply waited.

"My King whom are we looking for?" Asked Rhemo

"An old friend" Said Inuyasha as he sensed her presence nearing.

Soon enough a elderly woman came to adress Inuyasha and his men.

"Inuyasha?" Asked the elderly woman as she neared him.

"Kaede" Said Inuyasha. Miroku looked into his dear friend eyes and saw nothing but regret.

"Why have ye returned Inuyasha?" Asked Kaede as she noticed the numerous knights standing beside him.

She must not have heard. Thought Miroku.

"Well, I hear there is a human trafficking ring going around in my lands and I'm here to put a stop to it. I also hear that someone has been kidnapped from your village." Said Inuyasha.

"Yes, she is very dear to me, I look at her as a daughter"

So its not Kikyo then. Thought Inuyasha. A huge mound of stress and anxiety was removed from him but, part of him wondered where Kikyo could possibly be.

"How long ago did the kidnapping take place?" Asked Miroku.

"Three days, she is not alone either. I would guess that he has captured over 100 women. She is such a brave child, she gave herself so that no other girl would have to go"

"Who is he?" Asked Inuyasha with curiosity in his voice.

"He goes by Jimo, if one not knows him he appears to be nothing but an attractive man with etiquette."

Inuyasha nodded his head at her statement.

"It seems as though you came here seeking something else."

_She doesn't know about me and Kikyo, what am I suppose to say?_

Miroku sensed his friend tense up. "Maybe we should talk over tea?"

"That's sound well, I shall prepare some" Kaede began to walk to her hut and motioned for Inuyasha and his men to follow her.

They went inside Kaede's hut and Miroku motion for the knights to wait outside.

The last time Inuyasha had visited Kaede she had nothing more but a small hut. Now she had a small house which wasn't even the size of one of Inuyasha's living rooms but, it was very comfy and filled with love. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the hardwood floor and awaited for Kaede to come with the tea.

Kaede came a few moments later with hot tea and small rice cakes. They all took a few sips of tea and the moment of truth began.

"So Inuyasha, why did ye come? You could have easily sent your men to complete the task."

"Well" Inuyasha didn't know how to tell her. It was clear that Kikyo hadn't return to her home village to inform Kaede herself so how was he going to tell her that he banished her little sister? "Kaede, three years ago some things happened between me and Kikyo, she disobeyed a direct order and I had to banish her from the castle."

Everything got silent. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire. "Kikyo has not yet to return home then, even after three long years, that's unlike her..." Kaede looked somewhat disappointed.

"Kaede, I loved Kikyo with every fiber of my existence but, I had no other choice. It was banishment or... Death" Inuyasha's golden orbs held nothing but sorrow and pure regret.

"Everything in this world happens for a reason child. Hold no grudge against yourself." Said Kaede as she took a sip of tea.

It got very quiet then and Miroku decided to start the conversation this time.

"So who is this gorgeous maiden that Jimo abducted?"

Kaede was about to speak but, quickly stopped in her tracks."_If I ever got to meet the king, I would kill him, to avenge my clans murders, he better hope that he never see's my face in his life."_

"Lady Kaede?"

"Forgive me child, I am growing older each day. Her name is Kagome"

"Kagome" Said Inuyasha as he stared into the fire.

"She is a very beautiful and intelligent young lady. She has so much potential to accomplish anything in this world."

"How did you come to find her?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Her parents died long ago and I've been her guardian ever since" _This may not be the best time to inform him of her true identity, maybe she will confess it to him when they meet._

"Well, it seems as though this beauty might have a chance at being Queen" Said Miroku a little too happily.

Kaede raised her eyebrow. "Queen?"

"The council is forcing me to find a new Queen, they say it will keep the people unified" Said Inuyasha in annoyance.

"It will also help relieve the stress that is upon you as well Inuyasha, ye cannot dwell over Kikyo ye entire life, ye must move on " Said Kaede.

Miroku and Inuyasha merely looked at the old woman speak. Her words were 100% correct but, Inuyasha thought she would be in her sisters defense more. But, he knew that Kaede had always been wise so this was not such a surprise to him.

"So when ye rescue Kagome and those other women I expect to see a letter within three days, is that understood?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes Kaede"

"I no longer fear for her safety since you are here Inuyasha. I assume that she will be led back to the castle then?"

Miroku smiled. "Yes, I personally have Inuyasha's entire day booked with women, it will be this way for some months."

Kaede chuckled. " You have your work cut out for you child"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know, its not like I planned or even wanted any of this"

"I believe that ye will find a particular interest within Kagome but, it won't be easy getting to the nicer side of her Inuyasha."

"Feh! You talk like I'm gonna marry the girl! I don't even know her!"

"You will, soon enough" Said Kaede with a warm smile.

* * *

Whoa that took longer than expected to write! Please forgive me! I currently don't have the internet so, I am literally updating from my phone! Which is kinda cool but, time consuming! Please R&R.


	5. Cruel Intentions

Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry for being MIA I had to focus on my education and as a result I received a full ride scholarship! Whoot whoot! Lol. But, I'm back and ready to continue to update this story! Yes, I do not own Inuyasha or make a profit from it! Oh! Since I'm updating from my phone its very hard to select text and use the italics. So I will use **in place of self thoughts and other thoughts.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her sore eyelids only to be met with darkness. She groaned somewhat loudly and rubbed her throbbing head.

**What happened? Where am I?

Kagome yelled out a hello only to be met with a disturbing silence.

**I'm not in the previous room, I'm all alone then.

Kagome pulled her knees into her body and gently rocked herself as tears ran freely down her face. The room was small and cramped and she barely had enough space to stretch out her legs. It smelled horrid and was very hot and humid to the point where she could barely breathe.

Just then she heard the latch on the door slide open and she covered her eyes from the bright light. She then saw the outline of what oddly appeared to be a woman. After letting her eyes adjust to the light she saw the woman clearly. She was tall and slender but, had cures that drew attention to her body frame. She wore a long royal purple kimono that hugged her body. Her hair was jet black and hung to her shoulders, and she had piercing red eyes that were scary yet sexy at the same time. Kagome stared in Aw at the beautiful demon that stood before her.

"It's a surprise to see you here Kikyo, Inuyasha must be worried sick about you"

Kagome merely looked dumbfound. She had never seen this woman before and yet, she stood before her calling her another woman. Kikyo at that. The great priestess and wife of the King.

Kagome cleared her throat. "You have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Kagome"

The woman raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Your becoming even more pathetic than I thought Kikyo, no need in denying your identity"

Kagome got up then and walked towards Kagura. "See, I'm Kagome, not this Kikyo person you speak of"

The woman took a good look at her then and felt somewhat embarrassed. "Your not her"

"Yes, I'm Kagome and who exactly are you?"

"That is none of your concern, I was mistaken by your appearance, you resemble someone I know." The woman turned around then and began to close the door.

Kagome became frantic then. "Please you cant leave me in here! We can escape and rescue the others!"

The woman Chuckled dryly. "What makes you think I would help you escape?"

Kagome looked somewhat crushed. "Your not helping me, your helping and saving all of us here!"

"Don't get it twisted you naive little mortal, I am Kagura and I am free as the wind, I along with every other demon CHOOSE to be here."

Kagome's eyes got wide with shock. "Choose to be here?"

"That's right. There are demon women here as well but, we are not being held against our will. We could easily kill everyone in the mansion if we wanted to. We are merely here for the lavish living, expensive clothing, and the large sums of money you mortals are the only ones that get the raw end of the deal."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "This is insane"

"Well enough chatting, I believe you should get back to your solitary confinement" Said Kagura while laughing evily. She then slid the door shut leaving an enraged girl standing in the center of room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

It was a nice morning outside as Inuyasha and his men took a rest break in a large plain. Inuyasha quickly put his armor back on and rested on a nearby tree with his trusted friend Miroku.

"Miroku its been three days since we left the village and I haven't even smelled a woman's scent."

"I hear that there is another village around here, we could stop there and ask some questions"

Inuyasha sighed. "That's the best plan we have so far, hopefully I find Kaede's little pride and joy."

"I'm sure that we will Inuyasha, so do you intend on finding a human or demon bride to be?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't care Miroku. If I had a demoness by my side the demons in the land would be more respective of me." He chuckled. "Even council is still mad that Sesshomaru ran off and married Rin. They were about to kill themselves when they found out I would be King."

Miroku exhaled. "To be honest, it caught me off guard too. I thought Sesshomaru was going to marry Kagura. I mean I knew that he was fond of Rin but, I had no idea that he secretly loved her."

"I just need to get on good terms with the people and the council, then everything will blow over"

"You shouldn't marry someone to make the people and council happy, marry that woman because you love her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood then. "That's not always the case Miroku" Miroku stared into his friends hurt stricken eyes. "I had the woman that I loved! I had the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! I had to banish her to please my council members!" Inuyasha turned away from his friend then.

Miroku stood then and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Yash, I know you still love Kikyo and I'm aware that no one can probably take her spot."

The bright sun rays shined over the plain and it warmed the two men that stood proudly. Inuyasha smiled weakly as his bangs hid over his eyes. "How do you get over someone who you love? How do you stop thinking about them? How long does it take?"

"Don't beat yourself up Yash, everyone has to take some time off for a while. You need someone by your side, its been three years."

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe your right... Maybe-"

"My King!" Yelled one of the knights.

Miroku quickly removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder and the both resumed their tough look.

"I have come across a villager and he says that we can come to his village and ask some questions about the abductions. He says that his village is always busy and never sleeps. Whatever that means."

"Good work" Said Inuyasha

"We should move out then" Said Miroku.

"Yup, we should make it there before nightfall too" Said Inuyasha.

* * *

**It was pitch black outside and Fire engulfed all of her surroundings. It burning rapidly and all you could smell was the burning of flesh and hear the shrill cries of women and children.

Kagome was on her knees in the center of the clan. Blood stained her satin white kimono and her body was riddled with bruises and scars. Kagome cried fierce tears as she covered her ears to drown out the shouting and screams. She looked up to see a man in glossy armor standing above her with a silver sword drawn above her head. He wore the royal colors proudly and Kagome knew he was the King because of the royal crest on his head armor.

"I will have the honor of killing you myself"

Kagome did not move or speak. She only stared into the deep abyss of his blood red eyes. The color drained from her face and she could hear her rapid heart beat within her ears.**

"Get up wench!"

Kagome sprung up instantly from her nightmare as she felt sweat cover her body. "It was a nightmare" whispered Kagome as she tried to calm her thoughts.

The man becoming irritated walked into the horrid room and picked Kagome up roughly with one arm. Kagome felt dizzy and nearly fell over from being cramped in such a small space. Her head spun wildly and she couldnt pin point her surroundings.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity the man led her to a small room which was quite lavish and threw her on the love seat. Kagome instantly felt nauseous as her thoughts soon became clear to her. She hadnt eaten or drunken since she was abducted. Plus she had sustained many injuries since she had been taken.

"What a pleasant surprise" Said a chirpy voice.

Kagome turned her head to her right to see Jimo standing in the doorway.

Kagome's vision began to get blurry and her throat got dry as cotton.

"Oh, I guess your severely dehydrated and probably on the edge of starvation correct?" He laughed hungrily. "See, this is what happens when you disobey me little girl"

Kagome's head wobbled slightly to the side as she tried to keep conscious. "Your a vile man and you will receive a punishment fitting for someone such as yourself!" Spat Kagome.

Jimo laughed. "Until that happens I will personally take pleasure in torturing you everyday until you are nothing more than a mangled mess"

* * *

As Inuyasha predicted they arrived at the outskirts of the village a little after the sun had set and all of the men were in shock at what they saw. What they were looking for was a village but, found a small town. Bright lights adorned the sky and large homes accompanied the land.

Inuyasha and his men moved closer into the city and found themselves surrounded by numerous people. Inuyasha was amazed that mere humans could produce this wealthy looking town and not be terrorized by demons.

Miroku looked around at the numerous people and instantly fell in love with it. "Wow... How have they managed to grow this large?"

Just then two women walked past the knights.

"Look what we have here, what cute soldiers" Said the woman with ice blue eyes.

"I love a man in uniform" Said the other woman with violet eyes. She passed by Miroku and winked her eye at him.

A huge grin went upon Mirokus face. "Yash why don't we stop and eat, we do need to refill on supplies"

A bright blush appeared on Inuyashas face." Miroku don't forget that you are indeed MARRIED. And to an ex demon slayer that would kill you right now if she knew what you were planning!"

Miroku's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. "Sanyo would kill me and throw my body in the river!" He turned his attention to the women. "Sorry ladies but, I'm gonna have to decline" Said Miroku with a nervous laugh.

The woman with the violet eyes caressed Mirokus cheek gently. "If you change your mind were at Jimo's Palace in the heart of the town."

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes got wide. "Thanks ladies"

As they walked away Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks. "Nice work Miroku! Now let's get going, we have to save those women!" Said Inuyasha with determination in his eyes.

* * *

Hoot hoot! And its done! The next chapter will have hella action lol. Stay tuned for more and R&R. I love your opinions!


	6. Rescue Mission Pt 1

And I'm back! This time faster than ever! I really enjoyed writting this chapter because of the fighting scenes! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I really wish I did though:(

* * *

Inuyasha and his men made their way through the crowded streets and headed towards the heart of the town where the hooker had told Miroku and the others to go. It was nice and warm on the dark spring night and the town kept bustling with bright lights, music, laughter, and much more.

"This place seems too happpy, they have to have a dirty little secret" Said Inuyasha as the sweet aromas of the nearby bakery entered his nose.

"Indeed" Said Miroku as he glanced around his unfamiliar surroundings. "I want to know where they get enough money to finance all of this, last time I checked many humans living outside of the palace were poor or just barely middle class"

Inuyasha nodded his head at Miroku'd response. "Something odd is going on here, this place is like a regional party center"

They continued walking for quite some time and soon found themselves deep in the heart of the bustling town. Inuyasha and his men soon came face to face with a large estate that looked very elegant and professional, there was a large sign that said, "Jimo's Palace"

"This is the place" Said Miroku as he took in the nice artwork on the outside.

"Remember what Kaede said, keep your guard up, we might have a big fight on our hands" Said Inuyasha. He turned around and directed his attention to his men. "Remember what I told you, Do Not Kill unless your life is jeopardy, is that understood?"

The knights nodded their heads solemnly.

"Let's go" Said Inuyasha as they walked up the concrete stairs. While approaching the big oak door that led inside they saw many men leaving happily, some had women tagging alongside them. They entered the room and was met with the fresh scent of cinnamon and oranges. They walked further down the elegant hallway and and entered a circular large room which looked like a sitting room. Artwork covered the walls, a glass chandelier hung high from the ceiling and it was a very nice spiral wood staircase that led upstairs.

The room was filled with men sitting in chairs apparently waiting for something. Inuyasha surveyed the room and found nothing out of place. He cleared his throat then. "I need to speak with the owner of this estate right now" Said Inuyasha in a stern voice. This caught all of the customers attention and they all began to get unsettled.

Just then a rather large stocky man entered the room and calmed the customers, then directed his attention to Inuyasha. "May I help you knights? There is a special going on tonight on our finest women"

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed him by his throat with one hand. This caused the customers to gasp and scurry out of the room. "What do I look like to you? A fool!" The stocky man then took in the knights full appearance and felt his heart stop.

"Your- knights from the royal palace!" Whined the stocky man.

"Bingo!" Said Miroku with a bright smile.

Inuyasha applied more pressure to his throat."Tell Jimo that King Inuyasha is downstairs waiting on him" He released his grip and he fell hard on the ground. "You have 2 minutes"

The stocky man's eyes were covered in fear as he quickly got up in search of his boss Jimo.

* * *

Kagome fell to the nicely polished hardwood floors with a heavy thud as Jimo hovered over her small body. "Look at you" he shook his head. "Someone who used to be so beautiful is now so repulsive" Jimo picked Kagome up and dragged her to the bathroom.

Jimo pushed her messy bangs from her forehead and helped her stand up. Kagome found herself looking into a rather large mirror and hated what she saw. Her once flawless skin was pale and bruised, her once silky hair was matted and tangled, dirt and grime covered every inch of her body.

"Look at what you have done to yourself!" Screamed Jimo. Kagome quickly closed her eyes as she felt hot tears burn her face. "Open your eyes!" He commanded. He yanked hard on Kagome's hair causing her eyes to open once more. "I've waited far too long to have you"

"Boss!"

Jimo stopped dead in his tracks as his loyal servant entered his quarters without even knocking. "And what the Hell happened to knocking!" Yelled Jimo as he kept his grip on Kagome's hair.

"We have a situation! The ro-ro-"

Jimo's agitation grew. " Spit it out!"

"The King is downstairs waiting on you along with the Royal knights by his side!" Screamed the stocky man.

"If this is a joke I swear you'll be eating crumbs off the floor for a month!"

"Boss I swear!"

Kagome heard the conversation taking place in front of her but, her body was so neglected from not having food and water that it took her mind a while to process it.

"Please hurry, he says I only have 2 minutes!" Cried the stocky man.

"Shut it!" Hollered Jimo. Kagome's thoughts registered in her mind and she knew that help was merely downstairs. "Help me!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he picked up the muffled cry for help. "I just heard a scream" Said Inuyasha as he instantly tensed up.

"Let's wait for this Jimo first" Said Miroku as he held his friend back.

* * *

Jimo struck Kagome hard across her face causing her to stumble onto the floor. "Fucking Bitch" Spat Jimo as he fixed his now wrinkled clothing.

"Boss we gotta hurry up! He wasn't playin around!" Cried the stocky man.

Jimo was fed up with his annoying servant and silenced his by punching him dead in the nose. "Don't rush me! Take that who're and put her on the bed, when I'm done with these ass holes she will be mine."

The stocky man held his now bleeding nose and dragged Kagome out of the bathroom and flung her onto the bed.

"Let's go" Said Jimo as they exited the room and locked the door.

* * *

"Hello my royal guests, what brings you to my palace on this beautiful night?"

Everyone looked up to see a man coming down the spiral staircase, once he got to the bottom Inuyasha began to size up his opponent. He was dressed in formal attire and looked like a very prominent business man.

The knights removed their helmets and so did Miroku. "I am Lord Miroku of the Takahashi Royal Castle, there are rumors that you are running a human trafficking ring within this estate."

Jimo chuckled. "That is ridiculous my Lord"

"I don't find anything humorous here" Said Inuyasha as he glared daggers at Jimo.

"Forgive me, may I know who I am having the pleasure of speaking with"

"I am Inuyasha Takahashi, King of the Takahashi Kingdom."

Jimo nodded at his response. "Please forgive my rudeness my King" Jimo bowed respectfully. "Allow me to show you, all of the women here work freely and can leave whenever they please." He cleared his throat. "LADIES!"

Instantly about 50 women scurrying down the stairs. They were all dressed in expensive clothing and jewelry but, anyone could tell that they were upscale whores. Along with the women came about 20 men dressed in all black attire.

"Hi boys!" Called some of the women in seductive tones.

"Who invited you guys? Get lost!" Spat Inuyasha at the muscular men that stood protectively behind the women.

Jimo smiled. "They are protection for the women, we do have some rough customers these days"

Inuyasha growled lowly at his response.

A huge grin appeared on Miroku's face as he stared at the beautiful women that were both demon and human. "Ladies, are any of you being held against your will here?"

"Nope!" Said some of the women in a chirpy tone. Others however did not speak and looked somewhat nervous.

"I believe that you have gotten your answers" Said Jimo as he hugged a nearby girl with much affection.

"NO!" Screamed a young woman. The entire room got silent then. She pushed her wah through the crowd and approached Inuyasha then bowed deeply. She was a stunning red head with beautiful porcelain skin. "My name is Una Hiro, I was abducted from my village"

Jimo laughed bitterly and his eyes held hatred within them. "Why would you say such false things Una?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and began to apply pressure.

"Back off!" Said Inuyasha as he removed his hands from Una and shoved Jimo hard causing him to fall through an elegant glass table in the center of then room.

Jimo's henchmen pushed past the ladies and took a fighting stance among the royal knights. Inuyasha smiled. "You guys really have the guts to boss up on us? I'll make sure this is a beating you'll never forget"

Jimo slowly got up and began to pick out pieces of glass from his body. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

On que Jimo's men attacked and the knights attacked also. While the knights could be easily seen winning the brawl taking place no one saw the sneaky swine Jimo making his escape. The women that were in the room quickly fled the estate but, some stayed to see who the victor would be. Jimo quickly exited the room and headed for the back door in the main kitchen. But, to his surprise someone met him there.

"You took everything from me!" Cried Una as she stepped closer to him with a sharp carving knife in her hand. "You won't escape!"

Jimo looked agitated. "I don't have time to deal with you bitch!" He threw a hard right hand and Una dodged it and sliced his right arm with the knife. He quickly bagged away from her as he held his leaking forearm.

"I'll die before I let you escape! You shall face judgment from the crimes you committed!" Cried Una as tears streaked her face. She lunged at him this time and he quickly overpowered the petite girl. He slammed her up against the wall and wrapped one of his hands around her neck and began to choke the life out of her, he then fought to remove the knife from her hand. Just as Una was loosing conciousness she saw the King behind Jimo and her eyes got wide.

Inuyasha grabbed Jimo and flung him off of Una and he went flying across the room. Una fell to her knees as she began to gasp for air. "What the Hell were you thinking! You trying to get yourself killed" Yelled Inuyasha as he helped her to her feet. "I care not about life anymore, he has taken my life from me, death does not scare me, I long to be with it, so I can be reunited with my family" Inuyasha said nothing as he stared into her endless green eyes. "Look out!" Cried Una.

Jimo took a knife and attempted to stab Inuyasha from behind but, it came to no prevail. "Fool, you think I'm wearing this armor for looks?" Inuyasha grabbed Jimo and hit him square in the jaw. Jimo whined out in pain and Inuyasha could hear the bones in his face disconnect and crush at the impact of his punch.

Jimo studied his surroundings while holding his aching jaw and saw that Una was the only thing blocking the door that led to the intricate maze of prisons downstairs. *I could lose him downstairs and escape* Jimo quickly dashed for the door and as he did he brought the knife up in his hands. Just as Una was about to move he quickly forced the knife deep within her abdomen and continued running downstairs. *that should save me some time*

Inuyasha raced over to Una as she slowly fell to the ground. "Shit! Inuyasha held the girl close in his arms and quickly removed the knife as she cried out in agony. "Dammit why didn't you stay away!" Yelled Inuyasha as he gently touched her growing pale face. Blood dripped lightly on the hardwood floor and Una's kimono was soon soaked in blood. "It's okay my King, I'm happy now." Said Una as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha shook her rapidly. "Don't you say crap like that! Everything is gonna be okay! Just hold on okay!"

Una smiled sweetly. "It's too late for me now... Please you have to save the other women... You have to save-"

Inuyasha held her close then. "Please, hold on,"

"Kagome" Una closed her eyes then and a small smile crept upon her lips as he gently laid her head on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at hearing her name. "Forgive me, Una" Inuyasha respectfully closed his eyes and held the small girl as and soon felt the warmth leave her body.

Just then Miroku and the other knights bursted into the kitchen. "My King those fools are taken-" Rhemo stopped dead in his sentence as they saw Inuyasha covered in blood as he held the pretty red head that spoke up in the other room.

Miroku came and placed a well needed hand on his Friends shoulder. "Inuyasha-"

"I- I never had a woman die in my arms before" Said Inuyasha in a low soft voice.

* * *

This was a very sad chapter:( and I wanted to end it with Inuyasha showing compassion but, I decided to make this into two (2) parts! Stay tuned for pt. 2! Please R&R I love your opinions!


	7. Rescue Mission Pt 2

And I'm back with pt. 2! I have to admit that this is the chapter where the romance begins!:) Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Inuyasha, how I wish I did but, I do not.

shout outs to... :-)

The guest who reviewed in Chapter 5:) yes, it is One night with the King, I love that movie sooo much! Lol.

RiceBallMaker94 & nane-chan3 , you guys are awesome and you have been there since chapter 1 lol. I love you guys and I'm very happy that you two appreciate this story!:)

* * *

"Where did Jimo run to?" Asked Rhemo as he withdrew his sword.

"In the basement" Responded Inuyasha in an airy voice as he still held the now dead Una. "Don't kill him though" Inuyasha growled lowly as he felt his anger rising. "He's mine"

The knights nodded their heads at their Kings command and instantly flew down the stairs. As they opened the door foul odors hit Inuyasha's sensitive nose and he nearly gagged. "Miroku go down there and look around, that stench smells like body fluids, their might be more women down there"

Miroku nodded his head and took flight down the stairs. Inuyasha exhaled deeply as he slowly walked into the sitting room and laid Una gently on the plush couch. *I promise, I will get him for what he has done to all of you* Thought Inuyasha as he hovered over her small body.

*Kagome*

Inuyasha was shaken from his thoughts as he remembered the name Una said. Apparently she had to be within the estate somewhere but, where? And how could he be sure that its even her? He didn't even know what the girl looked like. *Since they have the downstairs I'll go up*

Inuyasha made his way up the stairs and gently sniffed the air. All he could smell was oranges and cinnamon. Damn those annoying incense. Then he remembered. * help me!* he was certain the cry came from upstairs and he sprinted down the long hall way. He began to effortlessly kick in the locked bed room doors only to find messy beds or rooms which looked to be occupied by the women. Soon he came to the second to last door on the right side of the hallway. He gently sniffed the air and found the slightest scent. "Blood"

* * *

Miroku covered his nose from the foul odors that ran through his sinus cavities. "This stench is horrid, what could be the cause of it?"

He soon found himself passing a heavy iron door and it slowly drew his attention. *that's odd* Thought Miroku as he slowly trailed back to the door. He looked down the hall to see that there was two more doors like this in the hallway. He opened the latch and pushed the door opened. Words were lost as he stared at the sight before him. "Oh my God"

* * *

Rhemo stopped to catch his breath as he quickly fled down the numerous hallways. *killing that bitch should have saved me enough time to get out of here* he quickly ran once more and soon found himself near his intended destination. The water canals that were under the town, he could easily escape within it. He opened a large oak door and was met with the warm air on a splendid spring night. He looked around and spotted his small get away canoe and exhaled deeply when he saw it.

*I just gotta start over fresh, New name, New estate, New servants, it could all work out with a little planning here and there*

Just as Jimo was going to untie the boat from the small wooden dock he felt a hard tug on him and instantly flew backwards. Strong hands pushed him up against the stone walls of the canals and another one soon came around his throat. "I'll have fun draining the life from you" Said Rhemo as he tightened his grip around Jimos neck. Two other knights held Jimi firmly against the wall while others remained on the look out.

Just as Rhemo was about to snap his neck in two a strong force pulled him off. "Why don't you listen to direct orders!" Yelled the knight with fierce chocolate eyes.

Rhemo chuckled as he pushed the knights hands off of him. "Don't get yourself killed mortal, I don't even know why the King allowed you to have your miserable life, let alone fight alongside true warriors!"

The knight with the chocolate eyes said nothing in return, he merely grabbed Jimo and maintained him in his custody. "I could careless of what you think of me" Said the knight as dragged Jimo back into the estate. "There is nothing you can do or say that can phase me, its been that way for a long time now"

* * *

Just as Inuyasha was about to open the door he felt an odd breeze and looked towards his right. His eyes got wide with shock. "Kagura, what the Hell are you doing here?"

Kagura strolled lazily up to him. "I was going to ask you the same"

"You know this is a whore house right? Were you being held against your will?"

"No, I liked the lifestyle so I continued to live it" Replied Kagura nonchalantly.

"I don't under-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cut in Kagura as she felt her heart racing.

Inuyasha looked taken aback. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me that your brother didn't love me!" Screamed Kagura at the top of her lungs. She could feel hot tears trail down her face as five years of pent up anger and frustration finally came out.

"Kagura I didn't know! I found out the day everyone else did!"

"Lies, there all lies!" Yelled Kagura as she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru never once said anything about Rin to me! I didn't even know that she had feelings for him!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't say her name around me! He left me for that pathetic mortal wench! After 10 years of dating he just pushed me to the curb for her!"

"Just calm down" Said Inuyasha in a soft tone. "You should just move on"

"Move on?" Kagura laughed "I live in a whore house to support myself, I do this to live the extravagant lifestyle I once had with Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha felt sorry for her. He did in fact had known Kagura for many years because of her relationship with his brother and he actually liked Kagura. He wouldnt mind if she had become his sister in law. She was a fierce, stunning, articulate demoness that controlled the wind. But, he also had feelings for his new sister Rin. She was sweet, caring, reliable, and independent. She was the woman that kept Sesshomaru on his toes at all times, something that Kagura could never do.

Kagura sobbed lightly. "It's okay though, I'm happy that he found love, even if it wasn't with me" Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Miroku took in the grueling sight of seeing countless women being held captive when he opened the door and they were terrified, beging not to be taken for selection. Once he calmed their fears and gained their trust he escorted all of them from the prison and went on to the next until he freed everyone.

* * *

The knight dragged Jimo back into the estate and they all traveled back through the hall they once came. The rest of the knights were a few feet behind having a conversation with the Captain, Rhemo.

Jimo looked up slightly and tried to see underneath his head armor. "Your human huh?" Whispered Jimo so the others could not hear.

The knight said nothing in return.

Jimo started up again. "Were alike, we can relate, were nothing like these monsters, help me get free and-"

"We are nothing alike, let's establish that first" Said the knight while staring into his beady eyes. "Humans are just as bad if not worse than demons, humans are greedy and selfish. They are no better or worse." The knight chuckled. "You are a man that lives off of other people and hurt or kill them in the process, don't you dare say were alike"

Jimo grew silent then and neither said another word.

* * *

Inuyasha exhaled deeply as he touched the door knob and slowly turned it, only to find out it was locked. He sighed mentally and kicked the door in on the 1st try. He entered the plush room and instantly saw what appeared to be a girl lying in the bed.

He came closer to her and examined her small frame. Her body was covered in dirt and filth which smelled like the odor from the basement, her body was riddled in small bruises, her hair was in tangles and her face had a new bruise forming, which appeared to be that of a hard slap.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook her. "Wake up" he said softly as he continued to shake her.

She groaned some incomprehensible sentence and slowly opened her eyes. For the first time gold met chocolate and the gold felt like he had seen these eyes before.

*Kikyo*

Inuyasha brushed her quickly from his thoughts. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Ka-gome" Said the girl lowly.

Kagome tried to focus her mind but, her vision was very fuzzy, And her head throbbed. She couldn't see his face well but, she did see his intense gold smothering eyes.

"Kagome, I'm here to help you okay? I want you to go to sleep for me, to save your strength, and when you wake up I promise we will be outta this shit hole and somewhere safe okay?"

Kagome nodded weakly and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. She stared deep into his golden eyes and felt safe for the first time in a long time, probably since the death of her entire clan. "Go to sleep" his voice was soft yet demanding and Kagome obeyed him.

* * *

Jimo soon found himself where he least wanted to be. Back in the sitting room of the estate with royal knights guarding him and watching his every move. He sighed as he could feel his life and money all being taken away.

Just then Miroku entered the room with two single file lines composed of women.

"How many?" Asked Rhemo as glanced down the long lines that stretched all the way into the kitchen and basement.

"I counted 250, that's not including the women that escaped earlier when the fight broke out" Replied Miroku. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Rhemo shook his head

Miroku sighed. "I'll go find-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs holding a frail girl in his arms. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs the entire room got quiet.

Inuyasha looked up with much sadness and regret in his eyes. "I came here to find you women because I am currently in search of a Queen to rule by my side however, I had not idea of the pain and suffering you all have endure over the weeks, months, or even years. Therefore, if you wish to return home you may do so, if you wish to be a candidate for the position please, stay."

There was murmuring amongst the women and one by one some began to leave. Some debated it with others while others quickly hurried out while looking relieved. After about fifteen minutes of debating the remaining women bowed respectfully to Inuyasha. Only about 60 stayed and this was surprising to Inuyasha considering that most were abused, malnourished, or just tired.

Miroku nodded his head in approval as a sweet smile appeared on his face.

As Inuyasha walked past everyone the knight with the chocolate eyes got a good look at the girl that he held firmly in his arms and his heart instantly began to ache.

"My King" Said the knight as he tried not to sound too hasty.

Inuyasha turned around and faced him.

"Why dont in hold her my king, it seems as though you could use a breather"

Inuyasha exhaled. "Your right" he gently placed the sleeping girl into his arms. "Be careful with her" Said Inuyasha in a low tone.

The knight nodded his head solemnly.

"We should move out" Said Inuyasha as he went to the front to lead the group.

Two knights positioned themselves in front of Jimo and two in the back. Inuyasha smiled at him. "You didn't think I forgot about you did you?" Jimo smiled nervously. "For a second there I thought ya did"

Inuyasha turned away from him. "I have soomething special in stored for you" Said Inuyasha was a toothy grin.

Everyone prepared to leave and Miroku happened to glance back. He saw the knight with the chocolate eyes looking at Kagome. Not in an inappropriate way but, in a loving affection mannor, it appeared as though be had known her his entire life.

* * *

Whoa... Did I really just update Like 3 new chapters in the same week? Aww shit I think I did lol. I'm having alottt of visions with this story! Oh, I thought I should have a role for Kagura in this story, she's not bad then again not good lol. We shall learn more about her and Sesshomaru farther into the story. Oh, any ideas on who the knight is with the chocolate eyes? Please R&R I love your opinions! Adios!:-)


	8. Welcome, to the Royal Palace

Yup, I'm feelin myself lol. I'm having these very vivid and precise ideas about this story, is gonna be awesome!:) Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha:( I can dream though lol. Remember readers I'm updating from my phone and its really hard to use italics so, I'm using the * in place for it. Like flash backs, memories, self thoughts you know the deal! :) have a great time reading!

* * *

*Kagome are you ready for bed?

"Yes Daddy!" Said a six year old Kagome as she plopped into her bed.

It was a cool Autumn night as the Father and daughter watched the leaves blow gently in the cool breeze. Rio wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You should go to sleep honey, you need your rest"

Kagome pouted and quickly shook her head which had two adorable pigtails in them. "No Daddy, I wanna wait on Mommy to come!"

A surge of pain went through Rio's eyes. "Mommy wouodnt want you to wait up all night honey and besides, mommy can always visit you in your dreams"

Kagomes eyes glimmered with fascination. "How Daddy! I wanna see mommy! I miss her so much!"

"I know you do honey, its not a certain time though, she comes and visit you in your dreams when she is able to"

"Ohhh... So that means I should get to sleep! I might miss her when she visits me!" Kagome quickly got under the covers and attempted to go to sleep.

Rio chuckled lightly. "Baby you won't miss her, she will always be there"*

Kagome gasped silently as she immediately sat up from her vivid memory. She calmed her racing heart and looked around her surroundings. *where am I?*

She was in a plush king bed that had silk gold sheets and a blood red satin comforter. The room was circular and large, two large paintings we hung on each side if the room. The walls were pearl white with gold lining and the ceiling had artwork of angels which remembled that of Michael Angelo.

*Is this heaven?* thought Kagome as she admired her gorgeous room.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a loose white kimono but, she could feel that her body was still filthy from the abuse she had sustained. Just then her door opened and a nice looking man entered her room. He had to be in his early twenties and was about six foot even. He had sandy Brown hair which looked very neat and had mysterious hazel eyes that held comfort and sincerity to them.

"Oh, your awake now" Said the man as he placed some towels onto her bed.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"

The man smiled. "I am Lee your care giver until your health returns, you are at the Royal Palace in the Takahashi kingdom, and you were abducted by an evil man and the King saved all of you" Lee exhaled with a wide smile.

Kagome looked confused. "Your joking right?"

"Afraid not my lady. It took two days to return to the royal palace and this is your first night here. During those two days you were in and out of conciousness."

"I see" *There has to be some kind of mistake, I don't want to ne here, I don't need to be here! He might have saved us but, that does not excuse what he did to my clan three years ago!* Thought Kagome as she tried to keep calm and maintain her rage and hatred.

He laughed politely. "And I was just about to come and bathe you"

Kagome blushed a bright red. "Yeah I think I can handle that"

Lee blushed also and mentally cursed himself for saying that. "Well, we have some very nice and soothing hot springs in one of the less used gardens, you are free to use it if you wish"

Kagome smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful! That's exactly what I need!" Kagome quickly got out of the comfortable bed and it hit her. "My kimono!" She looked frantically around the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lee bent down for a moment and searched under the bed and retrieved her once radiant kimono. "Usually I would throw away old torn clothing but, this kimono is very valuable, I could tell by the fabric so I saved it for you"

Kagome exhaled deeply and gave Lee a big hug. "Thank you so much!" While hugging him she smelled her own body odor and immediately released him. "Sorry, I usually don't smell this bad" laughed Kagome as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine my lady, I can escort you to the garden if you like"

"That would be nice" Said Kagome with a sweet smile. "I'll just be a minute"

Lee nodded politely and exited the room.

Kagome quickly grabbed her kimono off her bed and went within her secret compartment. She removed the Shikon no Tama and examined it carefully. It had been at least a good month since she had last purified the jewel and it was starting to become a dark purple color. She closed her eyes and squeezed the jewel tightly in her hand. A bright burst of radiant hues of white and pink appeared and the once dark purple jewel was now a shimmery pink. She placed the jewel back inside of her kimono and hid it back under the bed.

* * *

Dear Kaede,

I have successfully rescued the women that were being held captive by Jimo, I also have met your little pride and joy Kagome. Well, not officially at least, she sustained some injuries and was out of it for a while. I intend to let her write to you as well once her strength bas returned.

Sincerely,

Inuyasha Takahashi

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his private quarters as he awaited for his wife to return from the bathing quarters. He had been looking over the castle while Inuyasha went out on the mission to save the women.

*I have to admit, Inuyasha is doing quite well ruling as a king, maybe I should start expecting more from him, he has continued to prevail despite being a half-breed However, the council and the people still hold little to no respect to and for him. He shall have to settle that on his own time*

"My lord did you hear me?" Said a soft voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see his beautiful wife. She was Wearing a loose peach colored kimono that was cut into a deep V neck. It was quite flattering and it kept Sesshomarus attention. Her long hair was in a neat high bun and she smelled like fresh flowers.

He smiled sweetly at her and motioned for her to sit on his lap and she did. "My Lord, is everything okay? You seemed to be in deep thought"

"Everything is fine Rin" he held her close and stared into her big brown eyes. Rin blushed and quickly took her eyes from his golden orbs. His eyes were so soft and caring now, whenever he was around anyone else his wall immediately went up and all everyone could see was the mean, cold, and uncaring Sesshomaru. However, everything changed when he was with Rin.

Sesshomaru noticed this. "Do you fear me?" He asked in a soft tone almost airy.

Rin shook her head. "No my lord! You just... make me very nervous at times" she turned a pretty shade of pink. "I am still shy of you, even though we know each other so well"

Sesshomaru smiled at her, something that she absolutely loved. "I love you" Rin was so precious to him, she was everything that he wanted, needed, and dreamed of. He loved how innocent and sweet she was, he could admit that she was the only woman that he truly ever loved.

"I love you too"Said Rin as his eyes melted into her very soul.

He kissed her passionately then, it was demanding yet loving and gentle. Sesshomaru continued to kiss Rin as he slowly trailed his claws up her legs, then her thigh, then her inner thighs.

"Sesshomaru" moaned Rin as he began to place delicate kisses on her collarbone and chest.

Clears throat "huumphh!"

Rin and Sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Inuyasha standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest looking very casual. He tried to hold the toothy grin on his face but, it failed miserably.

Rin turner red as a tomato and quickly hopped off of Sesshomaru. "Please forgive me" she squeaked as she nearly ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru groaned as his once soft loving face turned cold and uncaring. "Invading ones personal space and life is truly unhealthy little brother"

Inuyasha smirked. "Who knew sweet lil ole Rin had a bad girl side to her"

Sesshomaru frowned and looked highly irritated. "I believe she is my wife and that is perfectly acceptable in the privacy of our own room now, what do you want?"

Inuyasha came farther into the room. "I wanna know when this Queen stuff will start, I wanna get it over with already."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Since you are so eager, we shall start tomorrow morning. You shall meet a new woman for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and one more at midnight. You decide which ones stay and which ones leave"

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine, the sooner the better"

* * *

Nolan and Naraku walked alongside each other as they made their way to the kings quarters to inform him of the 100 year that of law that needed 'renewing'

*All of the Higurashi are not to be harmed by law of Inu'Tashio Takahashi but, they are not to be trusted to the full extent. Visit the clans every 100 year's to make sure everything is in order and no deception is being formed.

Signed into law by, Rohn Gohn

Reigning King, Inu'Tashio Takahashi*

"Don't seem too eager otherwise he'll know something is up" Said Nolan as the two walked down the dimly lit hallway.

Naraku nodded his head. "Once we get his approval we can raid the remaining Higurashi clans and find the Shikon no Tama. We shall be beyond powerful with it in our possession"

Just as they were about to turn the corner and enter the Kings private wing of the castle Miroku came around the corner as well.

The two men looked surprised. "Miroku, fancy meeting you here" Said Nolan with a charming smirk.

Miroku returned the smirk. "Same to you, I assume you are looking for the King?"

"Yes, we have come to bring some important business to his attention" Said Naraku.

Miroku looked at them rather oddly. "What might that be?"

The two men got silent then. *Dammit Naraku you always have to run your mouth!* Thought Nolan."I was going through some laws and I noticed that one has not been enforced properly. The law that states that the Takahashi kingdom should visit the Higurashi clans every 100 year's" confessed Nolan.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes, that is correct but, that might have to be postponed. Inuyasha must get ready to begin the difficult task of finding his Queen. He cannot afford to leave the castle now"

"That is correct and I am fully aware of that however, I and Naraku can easily complete the long overdue task, this cannot go unlooked otherwise the council and the people would think the royal castle are not handling their duties and responsibilities. Nolan chuckled lightly. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Miroku looked skeptical. "What ever happens, happens. At the end of the day he will still be king and the people will listen and obey." Miroku eyeballed him. "You wouldn't have a problem with that right?"

Nolan eyes flashed with anger. *How dare he speak to me like that* "No, I do not but, I shall still inform the King."

Miroku stopped smiling then and looked serious. "Gonna have to do that another time, he's not in his chambers."

"Well, we shall take our leave then" Said Naraku. "Good night my Lord"

Miroku said nothing in return as he and Nolan still held each others intense glares.

*It's been three years and you still seem as sneaky as ever, their up to something and I'm gonna find out* Thought Miroku.

* * *

"It's right along that cobble stone pathway behind those bushes, you can't miss it" Said Lee as he handed Kagome a large white towl and a simple pale yellow kimono.

She bowed politely. "I appreciate all of you help" she then proceeded out of the sliding doors that led to the garden.

She gasped as she took in the stunning sight. The night was dark but, the entire garden sparkled with bright green fireflies. She noticed the perfectly aligned rose bushes and the large cherry blossom trees that lined the cobble stone pathway. It was beautiful to say the least, whomever the Gardner was spent a lot of time and effort making it flawless.

Kagome slowly walked along the pathway which led to the hot spring. *I'm actually in my arch nemesis home, gotta admit its gorgeous here* She made a left turn and soon found herself being closed in by bushes and trees like Lee said. *The memories will always stay with me from that horrid day, the day he killed everyone in the clan, women and children included.* Kagome felt hot tears burn like acid on her cheeks. *He shall feel my wrath, he shall feel my pain, my suffering, I shall never forgive him.*

Just then Kagome saw a thick amount of steam in the air and she went a little farther and discovered the hot spring. However, it was already accompanied by someone else.

Kagome looked at the woman while she quickly wiped away her vengeful tears. "I'm sorry, I was unaware that it was already accompanied" she promptly turned around and prepared to leave.

"No!" Said the woman as she rose half way out of the water. "Please, come join me"

Kagome gave a small smile. "Okay" She slowly began to undress and she could feel the woman's eyes roam curiously over her body. Kagome slowly stepped into the water and sighed in relaxation.

"Your one of the women who was being held captive? Right?"

Kagome gave a small uncomfortable nod

The woman was quite the looker, she had to be in her early twenties with dark brown hair that was down to her middle back. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were chestnut Brown. Kagome couldn't help but notice how nice her body was too, she was perfectly toned and Kagome assumed that she had to work out to get those kinds of results.

The woman gasped. "Forgive me for being so rude!" She extended her hand towards Kagome. "I'm Sango Hioshi"

Kagome shook hers. "I'm Kagome-" She paused. *Should I tell her my last name? What if they find out and try to kill me?* "Kagome Satou"

"It's nice to meet you" Said Sango with a bright smile.

Kagome grabbed her wash cloth and began scrubbing her filthy skin. "So, do you reside here?"

"Yes, I am actually from the Taija demon fighting village on the very edge of the kingdom. But, I soon married the love of my life, Miroku and now we reside in the castle."

*That explains her body, she had stay in shape in order to fight demons* "Miroku" Said Kagome as she began to wash her face.

"Yes, he and Inuyasha along with the other knights rescued you all"

"I was unconscious when they freed us, I actually can't remember a thing!" Kagome giggled. "Who is this Inuyasha?"

Sango gently touched Kagomes tangled hair and began to apply a sweet smelling shampoo into it. "He is the King but, you can call him Inuyasha in private he won't mind"

Kagome continued to wash her body as she allowed Sango to was her hair. "What kind of man is he?" Asked Kagome with little emotion.

Sango appeared to be in thought. "Well" Kagome looked at the girl as she searched for the right words. "Well, he's rude, mean, and uncaring"

Kagome didn't looked surprised. "Oh, I was expecting that"

Sango wanted to know the meaning for such a reply but, she didn't push her. "However, he's reliable, nice to certain people, strong, caring, and a loyal friend. The longer you know him the more he begins to trust you and you will see his true feelings and personality."

The two women stayed in the springs for another thirty minutes and Kagome was happy that she was finally clean. As the women began to depart from the spring Sango could truly see the young lady that was under the dirt and filth. She was amazingly gorgeous. Her skin wae that similar to creamy white and her body had filled out completely, along with having the perfect curves to match. Her hair was long and thick and stopped just at the middle of her back as it began to curl slightly from the water. Her face was soft yet drew in attention unintentionally, her lips were full, her eyes were like two giant barrels of melted chocolate. This girl was the the definition of true beauty. As they dried off Sango got a very good look at her face and one person instantly came to mind.

*Kikyo*

They resembled one another to a tee but, Sango had to admit Kagome looked better than her and had a better personality.

"You by any chance wouldnt happen to be related to Kikyo, would you?"

Kagomes eyebrow went up. "You mean the queen Kikyo?" She laughed. "Of course not silly"

Sango shot her the same look. "You are aware that she is no longer the queen, right?"

Kagome looked surprised. "No, I wasn't aware of that"

Sango began to slip on her purple kimono. "That's why you along with the other women are here for"

Kagome looked confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your basically competing for the kings heart, he has to find a new queen to rule by his side"

A flash of shock and anger overtook Kagome. "Whoa! There's some kind of misunderstanding, I don't want to be here, nor do I want to compete for his heart!"

Sango looked offended. "Well, there's not much you can do about it, I didn't know you held so much dislike for the king"

Kagome remained silent for a moment. Of course she dislike the king, Hell she loathed the king! He had taken everyone and everything away from her in a single night. She had painfully lost her mother then she horrifically lost her father and clan at his hands. She wanted nothing to do with him, she didn't even want to see his face.

"It's late" Kagome began as she avoided Sango's last inquiry. "I just need some time to think is all"

Sango smiled. "He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be, he has a heart just like everyone else." Sango picked up her belongings and as did Kagome. "I'll walk you back to your room"

"Thanks" Said Kagome with a sweet smile. She actually liked Sango and believed that this was the beginning of a bright friendship.

The women made their way back to the castle and casually chatted along the way.

* * *

The room was pitch black and the heat was intolerable. Jimo rested his head on his shoulder as he sat on the cool stone floor while he was bound to the wall securely by iron shackles on his now red and irritated wrists.

*Damn, I really did it this time. I can't lie, cheat, or steal my way outta this.*

Just then the heavy wooden door opened and the knight with the Brown eyes entered the room. With a small bucket in hand he allowed Jimo to greedily drink from it.

"Where is the food at around here?" Asked Jimo as he gulped down the remaining water. The knight said nothing in return. "As crappy as this might seem, I'm glad you are standing guard over me, your captain could have killed me back at my estate but, you stopped him."

The knight looked somewhat offended. "Please, do not look at me as a savior, I am only guarding you because I have orders to, I am only giving you water because in three days you will be going to face judgment and the Royal council from your treacherous deeds and the king will kill you then. Think of me bringing you water as a parting gift, not as in feeling pity or wanting to help you."

The knight stood up and proceeded to the door.

"Wait!" Cried Jimo as he struggled to turn his body to the direction of the door.

The knight stopped but, did not face him.

"What's your name?"

The knight stood still for a moment as he mentally had a debate with himself. He then took off his head armor and turned around to face Jimo.

Jimo took in all of his features and came to the conclusion that he looked oddly fimilar, he didn't know why but, it seemed as though he had known someone that held very similar features.

"My name is Rio" and with that he promptly exited the room.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had a nice time chatting with one another and soon found out that they had a lot in common. They walked for a few more minutes and found themselves outside of Kagomes bedroom.

"Well, this is me" Said Kagome casually as she opened her bedroom door and invited Sango in.

"Wow" Said Sango as she stared at the elegant room. "Inuyasha really outdid himself"

"What makes you say that?" Said Kagome as she plopped down on her king sized bed.

"For starters you have your own room and a stunning one at that, the other women are five to a room and there not as flashy as this one"

Kagome looked uninterested. "They probably just got my room mixed up, nothing to get over excited about"

Sango grinned. "I highly doubt that, the rest of the women are ALL in the south wing of the castle, you are in the North end of the castle."

"What about it"

"Inuyasha's chambers is only about 5 minutes away from here, your both in the same wing, not even the council members live in this wing, I and Miroku don't either."

Kagome eyeballed Sango. "What are you getting at?"

"He put you in this wing for a reason, Inuyasha is childish but, he does things purposely. He put you in this wing to visit you whenever he wanted to" Said Sango while giggling sweetly.

Kagome blushed a light shade of pink. "I think your imagining things Sango"

Sango smiled. "I think you will be singing a different tune about Inuyasha real soon, just watch!"

Kagome said nothing in return but, simply gave a small smile.

*If only you knew the horrid deed he participated in, the nightmares he caused, the pain I've felt, If only you knew Sango*

* * *

And there it is! The knight was indeed drum roll... Rio! Lol. In chapter two after the Knights killed everyone (tear) he was the only one still alive. (Except for Kagome) Inuyasha was going to kill him but, Miroku intervened and saved his life. As a result he was forced to serve in the royal army as one of the most skilled and elite knights in the entire kingdom. I added that PG13 moment with Rin and Sesshomaru, I think they are a perfect couple and I love his cold demeanor and Rins bubbly one! They are also my second favorite couple and I thought the story could use a little ounce of humor lol. And as you can see the scheming continues with Nolan and Naraku. Yup, and I have something very fitting in mind for Jimo muhaww haha! Lol. (Evil laugh) and do you guys think Inuyasha Purposely put Kagome in his private wing of the castle? We shall find out his true intentions in the next chapter!:) Please R&R I love your opinions! Adios!:-)


	9. You enter as a peasant&leave a princess

And I'm back my beautiful & loyal readers! I'm very excited about this chapter because this is when the competing for Inu'Yasha's heart begins! I appreciate all your reviews and I appreciate all of the followers! Have a great time reading!:-) Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Never will, never have. ( tears) lol.

* * *

Tap tap tap.

Inuyasha groaned and lazily turned over on his other side to get more comfortable in his magnificent bed.

Tap tap tap tap tap.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched slightly and he groaned louder. "Go away!"

The absurd knocking faded and Inuyasha snuggled into his pillow. Inuyasha pulled the covers up tighter around him and attempted to fall back into his blissful slumber just as he closed his eyes he immediately felt eyes staring back at him. He cautiously opened his eyes and gold met gold.

"I believe this is invading ones privacy" Said Inuyasha as he yawned.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at his brother with cold eyes. "Did you forget what we talked about last night little brother?"

"What about it?"

"It's time, the choosing starts now, I believe I arranged everything last night and you agreed upon it"

Inuyasha mentally sighed. "Damn, why did I agree to the mornings?" Inuyasha pushed the thick covers away from his body and stretched out his limbs. "What time is it?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's large balcony and opened the red and gold drapes. "Around 6" Replied Sesshomaru as he proceeded to the door.

Inuyasha squinted from the bright morning rays of the sun. "So how long do I have to stay with this girl? I have other things that require my attention."

Sesshomaru smirked. "As long as it takes, get dressed breakfast starts at 8"

* * *

Kagome was awoken to a rather dull knocking at her door. She felt groggy and slightly light headed as she got up to open the door. She was met with a stunning pair of ocean blue eyes and a bright white smile.

"Good morning my lady, would Kagome happen to be here?"

"I'm Kagome" She replied as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

The man stood in awe for a moment. *God, she looks like a better version of Kikyo.* he admired her full lips, big chocolate Brown eyes, and creamy complexion. *She's stunning, Inuyasha must haven't seen her yet, otherwise he would have said something. *"Please excuse my rudeness, I am Lord Miroku, general over the royal army and King Inuyasha's trusted friend. We have met once before but, you were in and out of consciousness and your appearance was, different"

Kagome turned red with embarrassment. "Yeah, when you give a girl some soap and new attire a lot can change" She laughed nervously.

*She's sweet and cute, her looks may resemble Kikyo but, their personalities are night and day.* "Well, the competition for the position is about to begin and all women must be in attendance to honor each women who has their breakfast, lunch, dinner, or night with the King."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay, I should bathe first"

Miroku smiled. "You can do all of those things in the South wing. I assume you havent been there?"

Kagome shook her head.

Miroku stared into her chocolate eyes. "It fulfils every women's dreams and fantasies"

* * *

Naraku sat in his chambers as he worked on some overdue paperwork that was suppose to be presented to the council three days ago. He sighed deeply as he tried to find the right words to write on the fine thin piece of paper. Just then there was a firm knock on his door.

"Come in!" Yelled Naraku without looking up from his assignment.

The guest walked into the room and hovered over Naraku. "I've got a plan that won't fail"

Naraku stopped his wiriting and looked up at his guest, Nolan and smiled arrogantly. "And what might that be?"

"You will write up the documents saying that we have come to renew the law, we tell the council and king that we are going to patrol the kingdom, but, we shall actually go to the clans and look for that wretched girl."

Naraku appeared to be in deep thought. "One flaw about your plan"

"What?"

"The clans are not foolish, they will ask for the Kings signature and the royal seal before letting us step foot within their walls."

"That's a risk were gonna have to take, it would be easier to persuade the King if that cold brother of his wasn't here, If Sesshomaru knew he would never allow us to complete such a task." Said Nolan.

"Well, what if we went to the southern clan in an attempt to renew the law, we 'claim' they threaten us along with the life of the king, we bust in under suspicious activity and threats to higher authority, and then raid the clan." Naraku smiled. "We would have proper means for doing such"

Nolan applauded him. "Nice thinking Naraku now, let's put this plan into motion."

* * *

Kagome and Miroku walked to the south wing of the castle while holding light conversation.

*She is quite the extraordinaire, beautiful, classy, intelligent, funny, and outspoken. Inuyasha definitely needs to meet her soon.*

Kagome was busy chattering to Miroku and didn't notice how he was no longer paying attention to her words. his focus was on something else.

*She has a nice body too!* His eyes slowly went to her full breasts and plump backside. *Oh Inuyasha has to see her, she literally has the whole package!*

"Miroku?" Asked Kagome as she stared at him suspiciously. Miroku pushed his perverted thoughts to the side. "Im sorry Kagome, please continue"

Kagome nodded her head in response and they continued towards the south wing while chatting the entire time.

Once they arrived Kagome immediately began to smell different aromas of perfume and saw that women dominated this entire wing. She walked down the long hallway and saw that most of the women were dressed in the finest kimonos, had stunning jewelry, and they all looked like they could pass for a Queen.

"Wow" Said Kagome as they walked past the different rooms. The women seemed to be in paradise as servants helped them prepare for their breakfast, lunch, dinner, or night with the King.

Miroku led her to a rather large room with candles lit. Kagome was lost for words as she took in the amazing sight. Miroku cleared his throat. "This is where you may pick any piece of jewelry to wear with your time with the king"

Kagome could tell that the other women had already choosen their valuables but, there was still much left. *I might as well pick something out, if I don't that would look very odd and suspicious on my part.* "What does the King like my Lord? How will I pick when I know not what impresses the King?"

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Well, he's a laid back kind of guy, many people haven't even seen him because he detests public speaking."

"Very well then" Kagome looked around the room filled with jewelry as it shined brightly with gold, silver, diamonds and precious gems.

She went farther into the room and searched for the one item that would be perfect for her 'chance' with the king. She soon saw a small glimmer from the corner of her eye and gently placed it within her hands. "This would be perfect"

She picked out a necklace which had a thin gold chain with a nicely sized tear drop diamond.

*She picks something less flashy and extravagant, smart girl*Thought Miroku as they exited the room.

"Well, this whole wing is currently being used to pamper the women, you have your indoor baths, perfumes, jewelry, clothing, personal hair stylists, even someone to pamper your feet." Said Miroku with a small chuckle. "I shall return in a few, then we shall honor the first chosen woman"

Kagome bowed respectfully. "Thank you for the tour my Lord, I found it very helpful and informative"

A nice small graced Mirokus lips. *It was quite interesting meeting you as well, Lady Kagome*

* * *

An hour had passed and Kagome was now fully dressed. She had bathed peacefully in the steaming hot baths and she was ecstatic when she discovered that they had her favorite bath oil, cherry blossoms and jasmine. She then had a servant comb her long tresses while another helped her find a nice kimono to wear for the day. She picked out a soft pink satin one which had tiny beads and diamonds around the waiste. It was tight to the point where it contrasted her curves perfectly while not showing too much. She then added the simple yet elegant necklace that she had picked earlier.

A few minutes later all of the women were ushered into the sitting area where the great oak stairs remained. Women lined the stairs while many pooled around the bottom of the stair case.

A beauty with tart pink lips and a low ponytail awaited at the end of the stairs while looking curiously at what was about to occur. She felt a nudge on her arm and turned around to see Sango.

"You look delectable Kagome!" Said Sango as she embraced the young lady.

Kagome blushed lightly. "As do you Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see who shall be meeting the King first" Said Sango with an anxious grin. "I think we are more excited about this than he is"

Just then a man cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. The man was Miroku and on his right stood a pretty young lady. "We gather to honor Mai Wantanabou of the Hinji village, you enter as a peasant and leave a princess" Said Miroku loudly as he walked the young lady down the stairs. Everything got silent as the women scoped out their competition seeing her weaknesses and strengthens.

* * *

"This is so nice!" Whispered Sango excitedly. "I can't wait until its your turn, I know that Inuyasha will just love you!"

Kagome turned her head so Sango could not see her growing agitation. *You can't wait but, I surely can*

"Don't slouch, sit up straight" Commanded Sesshomaru as he fixed his younger brothers red and gold royal attire.

"This is gonna last forever" Whined Inuyasha as he arched his lower back straight.

"Inuyasha act presentable, these women look up to you like a superior being, hide your immaturity and stupidity until you marry them" Said Sesshomaru as he gracefully sat down.

They were outside on the palaces royal grounds in which resembled a rather large modern day gazebo. Sheer curtain blew gently in the calm breeze as rose petals filled the ground with a sweet aroma. Inuyasha had to admit that the scene was quite breathtaking, if only he had not been forced to be here right now. The all white stone table was filled with foods of different variety and different drinks, and to think that all of this would be happening for months even a year, he sighed heavily as he took a modest gulp of red wine.

"Aren't you leaving?" Asked Inuyasha as he took another sip.

"As much as I'd love too, I unfortunately must stay to ensure you do not act foolish"

Inuyasha smirked at him which resulted in a smug glare. "You think I'm cold enough to say hi and bye?" Inuyasha laughed whole heartedly. "I'm not you Sesshomaru!"

"Hn" Meaning that Sesshomaru was done speaking on the subject.

"Don't worry, I will speak, act, and look like the perfect man" Said Inuyasha over dramatically. "Then when its over cross their name off the horrid long list until there is no one left!"

"I and council shall pick a Queen if that were to happen, this is the wisest choice you mongrel" Sesshomaru could feel his temper rising. This is exactly why he detested having 'normal' conversations amongst him. He was rude, crude, naive, hotheaded, and never listened to anyone but, himself.

"I never asked for your help nor did I want it! I was doing perfectly fine on my own!" Yelled an angered half-demon. Sure, he knew that his brother cared for him, or maybe just the well being of the kingdom but, that didn't mean he had the right to barge in and start giving orders and commands.

Sesshomaru's voice got dangerously low. "You listen well you ungrateful dog, you-"

"My Lord's, the first contestant has arrived" Said a servant from outside the sheer curtains.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both rose from their seats and looked utterly professional. They remained silent for a moment.

"You may enter" Said Inuyasha.

Soon a woman pushed the sheer curtains back and entered. She was somewhat tall with short jet black hair that was cut into a bob. She wore a somewhat tight light peach kimono that showed somewhat too much cleavage for a position to be Queen. Her face was cute but, Inuyasha could tell that she had a pile of makeup on her face. Her scent smelled like juniper and peppermint, which wasn't bad but, it smelled like she drowned her skin within it for days.

Inuyasha wrinkled his overly sensitive nose at her perfume. Sesshomaru caught this action and smiled ever so slightly.

The woman bowed deeply and waited to be spoken to.

"Hello, my lovely maiden". Said Inuyasha in a deep tone. All playfulness had left the room as he spoke, he loathed being so serious in public but, that was how the Royal family was supposed to act at all times unless within their private quarters. "I am King Inuyasha and this is my brother, King Sesshomaru" Inuyasha pulled out an elegant all white chair that was next to him. "Please sit"

The woman obeyed and sat properly while the two brothers also took their seats.

"Please, allow me to know your name?" Asked Inuyasha as he stared into her light Brown eyes.

"Mai Wantanabou my Lord"

"Mai is a fitting name for a very pretty maiden such as yourself" Inuyasha took a sip of wine. "Please do not be shy" he gestured over the food. "I have over 40 different varieties of food on the table, hopefully all to your liking"

Mai blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Yes, everything is to my liking my Lord"

They all began to eat from the different variety of food that sat beautifully amongst the table. While the brothers munched down Mai had only one bite from her fruit bowel.

"Is something wrong my Lady?" Asked Sesshomaru as he saw her not eating.

"No my Lord, I'm feeling a bit uneasy is all"

Inuyasha got up from his seat and gracefully handed her a golden cup which contained juice. "You need not be nervous, please just relax" Said Inuyasha. He could hear her heat racing and feel her body temperature skyrocketing. Inuyasha was glad that his nose could detect the biggest and smallest of things because this girl was literally on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

She slowly took the cup from Inuyasha and their fingers ever so gently touched. He stared deep within her eyes and gave her a charming smile that could win over any woman. That when he sensed her body and immediately put distance between them.

She instantly vomited over the table and Sesshomaru still looked as calm as ever but, his brother knew that he was cringing inside.

* * *

The bright moon shone fully in the pitch black night as the cool air from Inuyashas balcony blew gently into his room. He was spread out on the bed lying face down. It looked as though he was utterly dead. He didn't move or stir nor did his ever so sensitive ears move. Their was a light tapping on the door and Inuyasha still didn't move.

The door opened and Miroku entered the room and sat down beside his friend. "It wasn't that bad, your just being over dramatic as usual" Said Miroku as he patted his friend hard on the back.

This only resulted in a incoherent groan from Inuyasha.

"Okay so the first girl was nervous and vomited, stuff happens" Said Miroku nonchalantly.

Inuyasha mumbled something but, Miroku couldn't hear because he was talking into the covers. "Sit up, and stop acting like a spoiled puppy"

Inuyasha sat up on that note and shot daggers at his friend. "I refuse to do this any longer, Sesshomaru can just pick me a Queen!"

"Just calm down, I'm sure it wasn't that bad Inuyasha, you know you always look at the worst instead of the good the majority of the time"

"You don't know what I had to endure Miroku!" Spat Inuyasha as he laid back down, this time on back.

"Enlighten me then"

*Flashback (Lunch)*

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru awaited their next candidate, this time in a large indoor dining hall that was used for important meetings and lunches with other High Authority from different kingdoms. Inuyasha sat back In the nicely furnished wooden chair and wrinkled his nose.

"I can still smell that vomit, that has to be the worst scent in the world"

Sesshomaru looked unfazed by the previous womans actions. "Grin it and bear it"

Soon the next candidate entered the room and Inuyasha was drawn to her physically. She was attractive, had a nice scent, presented herself well but, the biggest thing he liked was that she was a demon. If he had a demoness by his side the council and people would respect him more, even though he is a rightful ruler by blood many still disliked the fact that he was still a half breed. Even if he reproduced the child would still have traces of human blood within his veins but, there could be a chance that the demonic blood could over take the human blood. He was tormented as a child growing up even though he was a prince. He was always made fun of or got picked on for being a half demon. Inuyasha knew that he wanted to have children and this was a great option. He knew that if he found a demoness his children would not have to suffer from the mental, physical, and verbal abuse that he sustained as a child.

Inuyasha politely pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

She was about 5'8 with shiny silvery hair that was pin straight and stopped at her shoulders. Her skin was pale but, her cheeks had a cute tint of pink as did her thin lips. She wore a nice royal purple loose kimono that flattered her perfectly.

"You are indeed stunning" Confessed Inuyasha as he stared into her violet eyes.

She giggled lightly and Inuyasha smiled his famous smiled in return. "Thank you my Lord"

"This is my elder brother, King Sesshomaru" Said Inuyasha as he introduced them.

The demoness smiled at Sesshomaru and he merely nodded in return.

"What name do you go by?" Asked Inuyasha as he got more comfortable in his seat.

"Milan Hiori" She responded but, she was looking at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha found this to be odd and rude at the same time. When he spoke to a woman she was suppose to maintain eye contact, listen, and respond. She was clearly interested in his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you currently looking for a mate? I can sense your strong demonic aura from the opposite end of the castle, that is indeed quite impressive. Would you care to go for a walk after this?" Asked Milan in a sweet tone.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded. These women were living a fairytale life within the walls of his castle so that 'he' could pick a Queen. Yet she had the audacity to disrespect and disregard him in front of his brother? Oh she had to G-O.

Inuyasha turned slightly red. "I believe you have forgot your purpose of living within my castle, you are here for me, not my brother" Inuyasha stood then. "Your dismissed!"

Milan flinched slightly at the roughness of his voice and stood then slowly exited the room.

*End of Flashback*

"Wow" Said Miroku as he fiddled with Inuyashas covers. "She was trying to sneak Sesshomaru" Miroku laughed. "She is out of luck because there is no way any woman could take Sesshomaru away from Rin!"

Inuyasha returned the laugh. "But wait, there's more"

*Flashback (Dinner)*

Sesshomaru sat in the main dining room hall with an still fuming half demon as they awaited the next candidate.

"Calm yourself" Said Sesshomaru as he took a sip of wine.

"That bitch!" Yelled Inuyasha as he paced the floor. "Can't believe she had the balls to make a pass at you, right in front of my damn face at that!"

Sesshomaru remained calm and kept his stoic facial expression. "I believe you are taking this out of proportion"

"I think your taking this 'under' proportion!" Replied the half demon.

Sesshomaru sighed as he no longer wanted to be apart of the conversation taking place. Sesshomaru gently sniffed the air. "Refrain from your foul language and look presentable, your next candidate should be arriving shortly"

As expected within a couple of seconds there was a firm knock on the door.

"You may enter"

The large oak doors opened and thin young lady stepped forward. Inuyasha's eyes got wide and his mouth was hanging open. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in a odd way as the woman approached them then bowed respectfully.

She was wearing a soft baby blue and silver kimono that was tight fitting. Her hair was in a neat bun and her green eyes fluttered with one thing. 'Greed' she had gold and silver rings on all ten fingers and had an over gaudy diamond necklace on. She even had gold bracelets up to her forearms and had on long tear drop earrings. This girl looked like she had just got done robbing his jewelry room that he had placed in the south wing, he didn't expect the women to abuse the privilege of picking jewelry.

"Umm, I didn't know you were so fond of jewelry" Said Inuyasha as he pulled a seat out for her.

"Yes,l love jewelry, It's simply addictive!" Chirped the young lady.

"I am King Inuyasha and This is my brother, King Sesshomaru" Inuyasha tried hard not to get distracted by the jingles that the mass of jewelry was making. " What name do you go by?"

"I am Gia Castrovo"

"Gia Castrovo, I've never head of a name like that before"

"Well, I am actually from across the ocean, I came to these lands for prosperity and a chance at bettering myself"

"That's quite interesting" Said Inuyasha. He honestly had never met or seen anyone who had come from across the ocean nor had he ever made the long journey.

"So my King, I hear your family are very prosperous and famous dog demon rulers of the west, tell me, if I were to marry you how much of the estate would I be entitled to when you die?"

Sesshomaru took a rather large gulp of wine as she finished her question.*is she really that dim witted? It Is evident that all she cares about is money*

Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. *I know she did not just ask me that*

"Well, that would be determined when we are married for more than 8 years"

Her eyes got wide with shock. "Why 8 long years!" She sighed heavily. "Well, during that time I still get money, gems, and clothes right?"

Inuyasha plopped down into his seat. "Your dismissed"

*End of Flashback*

"Your joking right?" Asked Miroku as his eyes were big with shock.

"I kid you not" Inuyasha got up off the bed and stretched out his limbs. "I can't take anymore of this, and for months, maybe even a year? Hell NO"

"Well, you still have one more candidate tonight"

Inuyasha groaned. "Don't remind me"

"I have someone in mind who I thought was quite nice"

Inuyasha eyeballed him as he plopped back down on his bed. "You thought 'she' was nice or her 'body' was nice?"

Miroku laughed. "Well, both to be honest, its Kagome"

*Kagome* Thought Inuyasha as the hurt and battered girl popped into his mind. "Dammit, I've been so busy that I forgot to check up on her. I placed her within my wing so I could have immediate contact with her in case she needed anything" Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who was smiling brightly. "How is her condition?"

"She is healing well, one could actually never tell her horrid ordeal she had faced unless told or asked"

"That's good" Said Inuyasha. *I just need to get her safely back to Kaede's*

"Trust me, as a friend to friend, I promise you will like Kagome"

Inuyasha looked uncertain. "I actually had no intentions of trying to get to know her like that, I was just trying to get her health returned so I can send her back to her village"

"If you don't like her I and Sesshomaru will personally pick someone for you"

After a few moments of contemplating Inuyasha nodded his head in approval.

* * *

Kagome wrapped herself within her warm blanket as she cuddled into her bed. She had a good day watching the candidates and she had a nice conversation with Sango today concerning her husband and Inuyasha close relationship. Thoughts soon swarmed her mind.

*Flashback* (after breakfast)

Mai entered the south wing and she looked somewhat ill. Immediately women swarmed around her asking questions about the King. Kagome merely sat from a distance and listened in on the conversation.

"What does the King look like!" Asked one girl

"Well, he's very handsome and quite charming. He has the perfect tanned skin, with gold eyes that make your knees just want to give out, he's tall too about 6'5 with a nice body"

"Why are you back so quick?" Asked another girl with a squeaky pitch to her voice.

"I was so nervous that I became ill and lost my stomach, he also had his brother there as well, he too was gorgeous"

The women ohhed and awwed over her story.

*End of Flashback*

*They claim that he is gorgeous and charming. Hmmm, looks can be quite deceiving, they see a stunning man while I see a monster, however Milan came back rather unhappy.*

*Flashback (After Lunch)*

Once again the women surrounded Milan like they did Mai.

"Was he nice? Did he compliment you on your attire?" Asked one girl with big blue eyes.

Mai looked disgusted. "He is below me, he is nothing more than a half-breed. I did consider his brother though, he is full demon."

The humans looked confused by her words while Many of the female demons nodded their heads at her words.

*End of Flashback*

*I'm still unsure of what a half-breed is but, I suppose I can ask Sango or Miroku tomorrow, I'm sure they know the meaning of it*

Kagome ceased her thoughts and allowed her cool pillow to soothe her body and put her to sleep. Just as she was beginning to drift off into a wonderful slumber she heard a firm knock at her door.

*Who could that be at this time of night?* she threw the covers off of her and got up to answer the door. *just as I was Finna be in a wonderland full of sleep* she opened the door to see a fully clothed Miroku.

"My Lord?" Kagome was startled seeing him at her door at nearly midnight

Miroku smiled. "Lady Kagome of Shima, it is time for your night with the King"

* * *

Bam! And I'm done! Wow! ( wipe sweat off forehead) this chapter took me a little bit longer because its close to 5,000 words and I'm updating from my phone. But, I am very happy to have completed this chapter! Please R&R stay tuned for the next chapter where Inuyasha and Kagome will finally have alone time together!;) Adios!:-)


	10. Romance is in the air

And I'm back!:) this chapter was very heart felt and contained a lot of emotions:) hopefully you have as much of a great time reading as I did writing:) Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own Inuyasha, the characters, yada yada yada lol. I sincerely appreciate all of your reviews, the followers, etc. Have a wonderful time reading! Shout outs to... (Drum Roll)

Sarabear209  
The Guest that reviewed in Chapter 9 (make an account! Lol:) )  
HermioneGranger919

I want to give you special thanks to you guys, I appreciate all of your reviews and opinions!:)

* * *

Kagomes eyes got wide with shock and relation. "Your serious?"

Miroku solemnly nodded his head. "We must be on our way"

Kagome quickly looked down at her attire. She was wearing an all white kimono that was usually worn for bed and her hair was all over her head. "I can't go like this, please give me five minutes" She begged Miroku.

Miroku nodded his head and patiently waited outside.

Kagome instantly ran back into her room and opened the large wardrobe to find three very nice kimonos. *Thank you heavens!* she pulled out the satin soft blue kimono which had sheer sparkling silver material underneath. She quickly put on the kimono and found a brush to tame her tresses. She was actually making good time so she found a small wash cloth and entered her personal bath that was connected to her room. She washed her face thoroughly and saw no imperfections.

There was a light tapping on the door and Kagome knew that her time was up. She quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Wow" Said Miroku as he admired the beauty before him. "You look very nice"

"Thank you" Replied Kagome as she turned a pretty shade of pink.

The two walked along the candle lit halls with light conversation.

"So where exactly are we going?" Asked Kagome with curiosity in her Boise

"We are going to the garden of Izayio" Replied Miroku as warm memories about the garden came back to him.

"Izayio"

"Yes, it is a very special garden and it means a lot to the King"

"It sounds beautiful, I've never heard of a man liking gardening very much"

"Well, Inuyashas mother Izayio actually created the garden, she passed away quite some time ago. He has kept the garden up as a way of honoring her"

Kagome nodded her head. * That takes a lot of time, dedication, and commitment* "Tell me my Lord, I overheard some of the candidates speaking and one of them referred to the King as a half-breed what exactly does that term mean?"

Miroku instantly got tense. "It is a very racist term, a half breed or half demon is someone who is neither all demon or all human. Their blood is mixed between the two. They are usually not accepted among humans or demons because of this."

*So the King is a half-demon then* Thought Kagome.

Miroku stopped causing her to stop as well. "Listen to me well Kagome" said Miroku in a serious tone. "Never, ever, ever call the King a half breed. The council call him that behind his back as do the subjects but, no one has ever said it directly to his face because they fear the consequences. Just erase that word from your vocabulary completely"

"Yes my Lord" *If he's a half demon that means his mother had to be human, since his father was a great dog demon*

The two continued walking until they came to the center of the castle which led outside. Kagome took in the wonderful sight of water fountains which contained rose petals and Lilly pads and breath taking sculptures. They walked a little further and soon saw that magnificent cherry blossom trees dominate the area. "They are beautiful" Kagome said as she became entranced by the scenery. A vast variety of flowers were planted through out the area and Kagome could see small animals such as rabbits, frogs, and even a small monkey hanging in a nearby tree. They continued walking a little further and Miroku abruptly stopped and gave Kagome a sweet reassuring smile.

"This is where we part Lady Kagome, the King should be just up ahead."

Kagome slowly nodded her head but, felt slightly nervous. "What if..."

Miroku chuckled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just remember the protocol, to approach the King uninvited is death. Once you get past approaching him its easy sailing"

Kagome gulped hard. "Thank you my Lord" Kagome continued to walk along the cobblestone pathway that was lined with rose bushes, cheery blossom trees and white lillies. She continued walking a bit farther and stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw a rather large pond that glimmered in the celestial moon light. Many small ducks occupied the pond as they waddled into the water. She then saw a small bench and what appeared to be a man sitting on it.

*Is he the King?* Thought Kagome as she examined him. He was wearing an all white haori with gold lining. He looked unnaturally beautiful, his silver hair blew gently in the breeze and his tanned skin looked flawless. *This can't be him, this couldn't be the man that ordered the annihilation of my entire clan, he couldn't be the source of all of my pain and suffering*

Just then he turned his head in her direction and Kagome felt her stomach drop. *Oh my God* His eyes were smothering gold and they entranced her chocolate Brown eyes. How could such a man have this kind of affect on her? How could her heart be racing even after the heinous and wrongful murders he agreed upon. How could a man like him hold her heart by merely looking into her eyes.

He stood to his feet then "You may approach"

His deep voice cut off her vivid thoughts and she slowly approached the King. She was only a couple of feet away now and both held an nice silence.

*This girl... She looks like Kikyo*

Kagome bowed deeply. "It is an honor to be in your presence my King"

Her words were light and airy to Inuyashas sensitive ears. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I believe I can say the same, forgive me for not acknowledging you sooner, I can usually smell when someone is near but, your scent is the same as the Cherry Blossom trees in the garden."

Kagome blushed a deep shade of pink and Inuyasha found this to be simply adorable. "It's okay my King, I love the Cherry Blossom scent, its been my favorite since I was a small child"

Inuyasha took a moment to take in her full appearance. *She looks like a completely different person* "We have actually met before my Lady, I rescued you along with the other women that were being held captive by Jimo"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do not remember much but, I do remember your eyes" she paused momentarily. "I never had the chance to thank you properly"

"It's fine, Jimo shall receive his punishment tomorrow night"

Kagome nodded her head and there was a brief silence.

Inuyasha genuinely smiled. This young lady that stood before him was sweet, kind, gorgeous, and held proper manners. She may resemble his former wife but, Inuyasha could tell they were two totally different people. He took this moment to admire her, she had the prettiest plump pink lips, long silky hair, and wonderful chocolate brown eyes. This girl that stood in front of him actually had his heart racing.

Inuyasha gestured for her to sit and he did as well. "So, you are under Lady Kaedes supervision?"

Kagome nodded meekly. "Yes my King, I look at her as a grandmother. Do you know Lady Kaede personally?"

"Yes" Inuyasha paused momentarily. "You are aware of my former wife and Queen, Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well, Lady Kaede is Kikyo's elder sister, I've known her for quite some time now"

A pang of shock and hurt waves were sent throughout her whole body. *She never once told me that she knew the King on such a personal level* Kagome felt slightly betrayed by Kaede. After the long nights, night sweats, nightmares, and screams Kaede never said anything about about the King, Hell Kagome wasn't even aware that Kikyo was her sister! She didn't even know she had any siblings!

Inuyasha could feel her sudden frustration and sadness. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Said Kagome a little too quickly. "Everything is perfect"

The King smiled at the stunning young lady that sat beside him and they continued talking.

An hour had passed and this had to have been the best time he had spent with any woman since Kikyo was in his life. Inuyasha slowly felt his guarded wall slowly fading away.

"So how has your search been going in finding a Queen?" Asked Kagome innocently as she stared into his golden orbs.

Inuyasha whole heartedly laughed. "To be honest, horrible! The first woman wasn't that bad but, everyone else had serious mental issues!"

Kagome giggled sweetly. "Well, I do hope you find someone that not only can stand by your side as a Queen but, someone who you love as a wife as well."

Inuyasha smiled at her words. "I was just about to cancel all of this and let my brother and Lord Miroku choose a Queen for me but, Miroku told me about you and now..." Inuyasha blushed a light shade of red. "Now, I want to continue"

Kagome blushed. *So he's saying he wants to keep the competition going to see me and get to know me better?*

There was a brief silence and Kagome decided to change the subject.

"This garden is quite large and beautiful my King, Lord Miroku told me that your mother is the one who made it"

Inuyasha took his eyes away from Kagomes and stared at the glimmering pond. "Yes, she loved to garden and to be outdoors" he chuckled lightly. "She was a very adventurous woman" he paused "She died a long time ago, I was only a small child"

*Did I just confide within her?* Inuyasha never liked to speak about his mother, she was a dazzling woman that held Inu'Tashios heart firmly and because of that many demons within the kingdom despised her. To make matters worse she got pregnant and birthed a half demon son. This was an abomination towards the council and the entire kingdom. Inuyasha did truly Love his mother but, the society that surrounded him made him hate his mother for bringing him, a half breed into this very racist and divided world.

Kagome grabbed the Kings hand and held it firmly in her lap. "My mother died when I was a small child, my father passed three years ago" she smiled at him. "It seems as though we have a lot in common my King"

Inuyasha released her hands only to grab hers and placed a light kiss upon them. "We don't have to be so formal, call me Inuyasha"

Kagome blushed. "Okay my- I mean Inuyasha"

"So, what village did such a stunning woman originate from?" Inuyasha was so shocked at his sudden boldness.

"I umm" *what am I suppose to say? If I say the Higurashi clan who knows what might happen!* "I'm from a very small village, you wouldn't even know of its existence" *please buy it!*

Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought. "As little as it may be I am glad that you were born there, if not we may not know each other today"

Kagome exhaled deeply. "Yes, I assume that is right" *thank you!*

The two chatted for another hour and they seemed to get along just great. Inuyasha had never had this much fun on date before, he had never been around a woman that was so kind and warm hearted before. His heart had never raced this fast before, not even with Kikyo. He found himself eager to know more about Kagome on a personal level. Inuyasha found himself admiring the way she talked, walked, laughed and even the way her lips curled when she smiled. This was a woman that he could not lose, and he would make sure of that.

Inuyasha looked into the bright moon and mentally sighed. "It's getting late, I should walk you back to your room"

Kagome nodded her head politely and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around hers and escorted her to her room. In about fifteen minutes they were outside of Kagomes door and she wondered how on Earth he knew exactly where to go.

*Maybe Sango was right about him putting me in his wing...*

Inuyasha blushed as he saw the odd look Kagome was giving him. "Oh! I put you in my wing to make sure nothing happpened to you, Kaede was very specific to bring you back alive and well. If you have any problems I'm just three corners down the hall" he chuckled nervously. "I'm not a creeper or anything!"

Kagome giggled at his choice of words. "Wow, creeper?" She found herself out of breath as she continued laughing. "Who knew that a King could be so funny"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Well, to be honest, I have to act noble and present myself with proper manners and etiquette the majority of the time" he sighed as he stared into her Brown orbs. "I like to be myself but, that can only happen in the privacy of my chambers or around my close friends, Miroku and Sango"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Well, were just gonna have to change that now aren't we?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Now you're the funny one" he took her hand and placed a small kiss upon it. "I had a great night with you, I hope to do this again"

Kagome felt her body temperature raise as he held her hands. Her heart fluttered as his eyes entranced hers. "I as well"

Kagome slowly opened her bedroom door and grudgingly entered. "Good night Inuyasha"

"Good night Kagome"

She closed the door and instantly her knees felt like jelly. She slowly slid down against the door as her legs gave out on her.

* * *

Inuyasha made it back to his bedroom and as he opened the door he was met with gold absorbing eyes staring at him very curiously.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked past him and began to remove his clothing. "Now I believe this is just stalking"

Sesshomaru sat down in a nearby plush chair. "You seem to be very fond of this young lady"

"Feh! I knew I smelt your scent in the vicinity"

"She seems quite fitting for the title. She posses the looks, etiquette, knowledge, and hopefully strength."

"Don't get excited over one nice girl Sesshomaru, there are many, many others remember?" Inuyasha plopped into his bed and got under the covers.

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's words. "I believe I was in your situation when I met Rin" he got up from his seat and proceeded to the door. "Denial will only hurt you and your intended, I regret not listening to Father sooner"

He exited the room and allowed his younger brother to soak in his words.

*Sesshomaru was in denial about Rin for months but, Sesshomaru couldn't see past his hatred for humans and see that his mate was standing directly in front of his face. During that time period he pushed Rin away when he needed her the most and caused a lot of unnecessary drama. After Father died he finally came to his senses and married Rin, even though it was secretly.*

Inuyasha stared endlessly at the ceiling. *Kagome*

* * *

Kagome calmed her racing heart as she tried to regain her shattered composure. Instantly the suppressed thoughts hit her and tears flowed heavily from her eyes. *Inuyasha has my heart racing yet, he is the one who took everything and everyone away from me in a single night? Am I crazy? Am I hallucinating? No, I wasn't dreaming, no man has ever made me feel like that, no man has ever had me lost for words like that.*

She changed back into her all white kimono and crawled into her bed. *I... I have feelings for a man that I have so much hatred for*

She turned on her side and cried hard ito her pillow. *I find myself wanting to be his wife, wanting to stand by him, even though he took my Father from me*

She wiped her tears away and pulled the covers around her tightly. *Please forgive me Father, I dont know what to do!*

Kagome cried herself to sleep within thirty minutes tops. She didn't even hear the lock on her door slowly creek as it opened. The figure cautiously entered the room and stepped very lightly to ensure that she stayed asleep. The luminous glow of the moon shone through a window and the figure could be seen clearly.

It was the King himself, staring admirably at Kagome as she peacefully slept. He only had on all white hakama pants while his tone chiseled chest lay openly. He gently steadied his arms into the soft bed and delicately wiped away one stray tear that was still on her face. He then placed a soft yet loving kiss upon Kagomes lips.

Kagome instantly sprung up and glanced around her room but, no one was there. She cautiously touched her lips and still felt the warmth, comfort and love of someone else. *Get it together, your losing it!* she sighed heavily and allowed dream land to over take her once more.

The King stood outside Kagomes door as he heard her breathing slow down and he left when he was certain that she was sleep. He then walked back to his chambers.

*I wont be in denial any longer Sesshomaru* Thought Inuyasha as a small smile crossed his lips.

* * *

And its completed! It took me a longer time to write and think of this chapter because I wanted it to be fluffy, sweet caring, etc. but, not too fluffy to the point where I skip major milestones within the relationship yada yada yada lol. I like romances to build up, and their relationship will go at a nice speed lol. As you can see Inuyasha is clearly interested in Kagome and she clearly holds feelings for him as well and she is starting to think of herself horribly because of this. Can Kagome release of the image of Inuyasha, the man who took everyone and everything away from her in a single night? What does Inuyasha have in store for Jimo tomorrow night? Will Rio ever make another appearance within the story? (GASP) Stay tuned to find out;)


	11. Judgement Day

Helloooo everyone! Lol. Thank you very much for all of your reviews, following, favorites, etc. I greatly appreciate it and I love to hear my readers opinions:) let's state the usual mumbo jumbo so I don't get sued lol. Disclaimer: I don't not, repeat, do NOT own Inuyasha. Read on! Lol:)

* * *

Sesshomaru gracefully walked down the hall that led to his brother's room. The bright rays of the sun shined through the tall glass windows making Sesshomaru appear to look somewhat shimmery and gorgeously unnatural. He knocked firmly three times and entered without even waiting for a response.

"Your late" Said Inuyasha with a smirk. He was sitting down on his lounging chair completely dressed.

"Your dressed?" Questioned Sesshomaru as one of his eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"For about an hour now, I just wanna get this stuff outta the way" Said Inuyasha with agitation in his voice.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then a small smile crept upon his lips. "You just want to rush through the other candidates so you can see Lady Kagome again tonight"

Inuyasha turned a light shade of pink as he pouted ever so cutely. "Feh, that's none of your business"

Sesshomaru smirked in an all knowing manner. "On contraire, it is my business. I arrange every woman that you see and I did notice how Kagome's name has been filled in for the midnight spot everyday for the entire month"

Inuyasha threw his hands up in frustration. "Okay, its clear Im interested in her, can you just leave it alone now!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly. "You act like a love stricken pup, very amusing indeed little brother" With that being said Sesshomaru made for the exit. "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, don't be late dilly dallying around with Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru opened the door and prepared to leave. "She might catch you this time"

"Who knows, I might pay Rin a late night visit too" Replied the half demon with a wide grin on his face.

Sesshomaru's face got cold as ice. "Mongrel" he then slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Kagome slept peacefully in her warm toasty bed until she heard a firm knocking at the door. She sighed heavily as she removed the covers from her small body and trudged to the door. She opened it to see a bright smile on the other side.

"Kagome!" Shrieked Sango as she pulled Kagome in for a big embrace.

"Umm, Good Morning" Replied Kagome as she blushed lightly from the contact.

Sango released Kagome and Kagome gestured for her to enter her room. Kagome plopped down on the bed and rested her head on a nearby pillow.

"So" began Sango as she sat next to Kagome. "How was your night with Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Sango giggled sweetly. "The list is posted in the main lobby in the South wing. It shows when each candidate will have their time with the King. Your name was on the list for midnight" she paused momentarily and gave Kagome a sly smirk. "Your name is also on the list everyday for the rest of the month"

Kagome's got wide. "Your serious?"

"Very serious"

Kagome could feel her heart begin to race. "But, I thought he had to see different women everytime"

"Apparently he decides who leaves and who stays" Sango winked at her "I think Inuyasha likes you more than you think"

Kagome took in Sangos words as she sat quietly in her bed.

*Inuyasha, do you really like me?*

* * *

Nolan and Naraku walked to the Kings royal chambers. Even though no one was suppose to enter the Kings chambers without proper authority Nolan had seen Miroku come and go plently of times and the King didn't seem to mind at all.

"Remember, we have to stay calm and presentable, otherwise he will know something is up" Said Naraku.

"Do, not worry about me, I know exactly what I'm doing" Spat Nolan. "Once we get the Shikon no Tama everything will be much better."

They turned a corner and they were struck with shock and nervousness.

"Hello my King" Said both of the men as they bowed deeply.

Cold demanding amber eyes stared hard at him. "What is your purpose in the Kings chambers?" Asked Sesshomaru.

The two men were silent for a second then Nolan bravely spoke up. "We are aware that it is quite rude to interrupt the King while he is in his personal chambers however, we have discovered something that needs to be brought to the Kings attention."

"And what is this discovery" Questioned Sesshomaru as he glared daggers at Nolan.

"Well, there is a law that needs renewing and-"

"He has no time for that, leave" Said Sesshomaru in a stern voice. Naraku was nearly on the verge of trembling with fear from Sesshomarus aura.

Nolan however, did not give up so easily. "We are aware that he is indeed busy with the candidates and that's why we were going to ask to complete the task ourselves"

"Renewing a law is only for higher authority, this conversation is over" Sesshomaru promptly walked away while leaving the two men standing there. *I guess were just gonna have to skip to plan b* thought Nolan.

*I need to find out more about this Nolan, I do not trust him one bit* Thought Sesshomaru.

* * *

Miroku walked slowly towards the main entrance of the castle. The sun was shinning high in the sky and Miroku felt like today was a good day. He soon walked out of the exit and walked towards another large attachment to the castle. As he walked up the cold cement stairs four guards bowed respectfully towards him and opened the heavily guarded door.

The large door shut closed behind Miroku with a heavy thud. Miroku's comfort level immediately went down as he looked around the room he was standing in. It was pitch black and the only thing that kept the room lit was the numerous torches on both sides of the room. Numerous guards stood on both sides. The room was composed of two large pillars and one large stone door.

As Miroku walked down the narrow pathway the guards slowly bowed their heads. Two guards pushed the stone door open and Miroku was met by two other guards who gestured for him to follow. The walked slowly down the stone spiral stairs and once they came to the bottom Miroku saw ten large wooden doors with chains on them.

"Prisoner name?" Asked the guard as he retrieved a key.

"Jimo" Replied Miroku as they walked to the very last door on the right.

The guard removed the locks from the door and Miroku entered the small foul smelling room.

"It appears I have a guest today" Said Jimo with a light chuckle

"I will be your last" Replied Miroku as he stared hard at Jimo. "Today is judgement day for you, in a couple of hours the guards will come for you, you will get dressed and look presentable for the last time, then you shall be judged"

Jimo moved his body so that he could face Miroku. "So this is like a trial?"

"Somewhat"

A huge smile appeared on Jimos face. "This will be easy, all I need to do is get in contact with a few people!"

Miroku laughed in his face. "Oh no, you can't have others in your defense. You will be judged by the King and council and they decide your fate"

Jimo lunged out at Miroku only to be stopped by the iron shackles around his wrists. "I suppose you find this humorous huh?"

Miroku approached him and got right in his face. "It will be even more humorous when the King condemns you to death"

Miroku promptly took his leave and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to the North wing of the castle where the judgement chambers was located. Just as he was about to turn the corner and enter the room he stopped dead in his tracks. He gently sniffed the air and determined that the council members were present, excluding Miroku. He remained silent and listened in on the conversation taking place.

"Why do we even need that half breeds opinion?" Said a deep voice.

"Jimo may be human but, he got away with running a very successful business" Whispered another man.

"If we find him not guilty we could arrange something"

"We could get the ring back open and start making big money"

"Jimo is quite intelligent, we could use a man like him to make profits for us" whispered another voice.

"Sesshomaru should have been King but, he decided to marry that dammed mortal" Said a nasaly voice.

"When Inu'Tashio was here things were different, demons ruled over these lands, now Miroku is a member of the council and humans are slowly starting to show up!" Yelled another man.

Sesshomaru took in all of the gossip and walked away.

* * *

The cool night air blew ever so gently as the bright moon slowly began to appear in the night sky. Inuyasha put on a gold haori and placed his gold crown that had small Rubies in it firmly on his head. He had a fairly nice day today even though he still had to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the other candidates. He honestly didn't care and was highly uninterested because he only wanted to see one woman, and he would see her at midnight. Sesshomaru had told him to act more focused and pay more attention to what the other candidates had to say but, the only thing he could think of was Kagome Satou.

He only needed to complete this one task before he could have his time with her. Just then he heard a firm knock on the door and it opened without his approval.

"We have to work on knocking" Said Inuyasha as he turned to face his brother.

"I want you to listen, and listen well" Said Sesshomaru in a stern voice.

"Look, I was joking about Rin earlier"

Sesshomaru sighed. "That is irrelevant, absurd, ans highly improbable, I have no need to get angered by such trivial things."

Inuyasha exhaled deeply. "Great! I thought you were gonna have a stick all up your ass and start lecturing me"

Sesshomaru looked somewhat annoyed. "It involves your council, Inuyasha do not trust them"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why wouldn't I trust them? Father did create the council to have more advice about running the kingdom and making tasks much easier right?"

"Thats the thing, they praised father when he was alive, they look at you as an insignificant half breed that has no worth and is simply a piece of flesh that is occupying space." Sesshomaru stared his brother into his eyes. "They want to see you fail, they are plotting against you"

Inuyasha looked somewhat nervous. "Your serious huh? What am I up against?"

"They intend on letting Jimo go and starting another ring so they can have a cut of the profit"

Inuyasha slammed his fist hard upon his oak dresser which caused a rather large hole. "Those rats, I'll put all of them in their place tonight"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval.

* * *

"Are you excited about tonight?" Asked Sango as she brought in three new kimonos.

Kagome closed her bedroom door behind them. "A little, all of the other candidates hate me now"

Sango put the kimonos down on the bed and faced Kagome. "Who cares what they think, they're just jealous" Sango ran her hand playfully through Kagomes long tresses. "Every woman here is competing for Inuyashas heart, its every girl for herself, don't forget that."

Kagome sighed heavily. "I know but, I just wish you could have been there earlier"

"What happened earlier?"

"Well..."

(Flashback)

Kagome lounged in the South wing as she waited for Sango. Apparently she was having lunch with a woman who went by the name of Rin and Kagome was supposed to be meeting her tonight.

She sighed peacefully as the bright rays of the sun warmed her cool skin.

"Look what we have here"

Kagome looked up to see about ten women surrounding her and they looked far from happy.

Kagome sat up straight In her seat. "Can I help you with something?"

"Word is that you had a little late night special with the King and now he's not interested in anyone but you!"

Kagome looked hard at the woman making the accusations. She was very beautiful, she had long silver hair, perfectly tanned skin, violet eyes, and cute pink lips. Kagome believed her name was Milan and she was the candidate that held no interest within the King because he was a half demon.

"I can't help how he feels about me" Kagome stood up and prepared to leave but, Milan blocked the exit.

"Just who do you think you are anyway?"

Kagome tried to remain calm. "I believe I'm a woman who is staying here, you should go check in the main lobby. King Sesshomaru just put up a list of women who the King no longer wants to see and can therefore go home" Kagome pushed past the demoness without fear. "I do believe I saw your name on it"

(End of Flashback)

"She said that to you!" Sango quickly hopped up. "I'm gonna go give that little whore a piece of my mind!"

Kagome held Sango back and laughed. "It's okay, like you said she's just jealous"

Sango smiled sweetly. "Yeah, your right" she turned her focus to the kimonos. "You have to pick one to wear tonight, Inuyasha isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

Kagome blushed as she gently touched her lips. *that kiss from lastnight, was I imagining things? What if he came back and kissed me?*

"Hello, are you listening Kagome?" Asked Sango as she waved her hand in her face to get her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just thinking about something"

Sango smirked seductively. "I saw that look in your eyes, you were thinking about Inuyasha"

Kagome blushed a deep pink as she laughed at her friend. Just then there was a light knock on the door and Kagome happily got up to answer it. She opened the door to see a very petite woman. She was about 5'0 even with long jet black hair that curled slightly. She had chestnut Brown eyes which looked absolutely adorable.

"Hello, you must be Kagome" Said the small woman with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you and your Rin correct?"

The woman gave a chirpy "Yes"

Kagome allowed her to enter the room and then closed the door once again.

"Sango she is quite the looker" Said Rin as she admired Kagomes beauty.

"Yup, she has Inuyasha wrapped around her finger too!"

All of the women laughed and Kagome actually felt like these two women would soon become her trusted and loyal companions.

"Hey, how is Sesshomaru doing? I havent seen him around much" Asked Sango.

"Oh he's fine, we havent spent much time together because he's been helping Inuyasha out, were suppose to have dinner when they are done with judgement"

"You know King Sesshomaru on a personal level?" Asked Kagome

Rin giggled. "Of course sweetie, he's my husband"

Kagome turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I actually haven't met him yet, I've heard a lot about him though"

"Trust me, you will instantly know when you see him" Sango smirked at Rin. "I'm surprised that such a little lady can handle all of that"

All of the women burst of laughing and Rin blushed a crimson red.

"Hey, what exactly is Judgement?" Asked Kagome curiously as she changed the subject quickly to save Rin from embarrassment.

"Judgement is somewhat similar to a trial" Replied Rin

"That evil man that abducted you along with the other women finally faces the King and the council tonight" Added Sango. "I hope Inuyasha condemns him to death"

"So, what exactly happens during judgement? Is that where you automatically receive your sentencing?"

"Only criminals that participate in high crimes or gruesome murders face judgment from the Royal Castle. During judgement the criminal can either confess or still lie about their crimes. However, the council which is composed of six men, votes on their punishment. The King has the final say overall." Said Rin.

"It can be as long as 200 years in the dungeon or as gruesome as being beheaded in front of the entire kingdom" Said Sango.

Kagome nodded her head. "And who is to be in attendance?"

"The King, the council members, the knights of the royal army and the nobles of the kingdom" Replied Sango.

"No women are to be allowed?"

"Unfortunately" Sango sighed. "No woman has ever stepped foot within the judgement chamber, there has been plently of murderers that I personally wanted to see receive sentencing. If a woman were to enter the judgement room, the punishment is public hanging"

Chills ran down Kagome's spine as she bit her bottom lip as she quickly brainstormed a plan.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked side by side as they prepared to enter the judgment chamber.

"Remember what I informed you of, the only one on the whole council you should trust is Miroku"

Inuyasha nodded his head and exhaled deeply. "You ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's go"

The big oak doors opened and both of the Kings made their entrance. The room was shaped like a giant circle with with about two rows of chairs on each side of the room. Towards the front of the room was a large stage where two large golden chairs were placed on the center of the stage and three elegant wooden chairs were placed on each side of the golden chairs. The room was dimly lit by a large glass chandelier and there was candles surrounding the entire room.

Once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered the once talkative room got silent. Both the men took their rightful seats. The council had come in first and Miroku sat right next to Inuyasha while Naraku sat next to Sesshomaru.

Once the Kings were seated the knights made their entrance, they stood infront of the stage and did not move until they received further notice. Finally the doors opened once more and the nobles entered the room and sat in the rows of chairs.

No one however, noticed the cloaked figure that entered the room and stayed in the shadows towards the back of the room.

Once the nobles were seated the doors opened for the final time and four guards escorted Jimo into the room. He wore very fancy attire which appeared to be made out of a sheer material and satin, he looked nothing like a man that would commit the crimes that he was being accused of. Jimo stood directly in the center of the room and the guards removed his shackles.

"We begin now" Said Sesshomaru in a demanding voice.

The entire room got silent then.

"Jimo, you stand here accused of human trafficking, money laundering, kidnapping, tax evasion, evading the law and first degree murder. How do you plea?" Asked Inuyasha in a cold unforgiving tone.

Jimo placed his hands in his pocket and smiled smugly. "Not guilty"

Inuyasha could feel his temper rising and that's probably why his brother placed his hand firmly on his wrist.

"I along with all of these knights that stand before you entered your estate to find women being held against their will and being promoted for sex. According to documentations, you have not paid taxes in over 10 years as well." Said Miroku strongly.

"Yes, I do admit to tax evasion but, I have never abducted any woman and used them to make a profit" Replied Jimo in a matter of factly tone.

"You also tried to evade the law, I along with the other knights had to catch you before you made your escape" Said Rio with pure hatred in his chocolate eyes.

The cloaked figure gasped silently and was now in a temporary state of shock.

Jimo chuckled. "Now, I wouldn't call it evading"

Sesshomaru looked disrespected. "I do not find anything amusing, I don't think you are aware of the seriousness of this judgement"

"I'm aware, I'm simply waiting for my turn to speak in my defense"

"Well" Said a council member uncomfortably. "Why don't we let him speak?"

The room got silent then.

"Well, where do I begin" said Jimo as he scratched the back of his head.

"Begin with the kidnappings" Spat Inuyasha.

Naraku quickly interrupted. "My King maybe we should begin with the money laundering, if that is okay?"

Inuyasha eyeballed Naraku suspiciously. "Fine"

"Well, I cannot lie I did make a nice profit from my occupation" Said Jimo while staring into Inuyashas eyes.

"Documents show that your yearly intake was double that of even the royal castle itself" Said Naraku while looking somewhat proud. "That is somewhat impressive"

There was a few murmurs in the crowd at this news.

Another council member cleared his throat then. "Perhaps, we can come to an arrangement"

"What!?" Yelled Inuyasha as he fought to control his tone.

"I'm not saying a slap on the wrist but, maybe two years in the dungeon then we can start making business proposals that can benefit the castle and bring in more income. This man is clearly highly intelligent and we could use someone like him to help with the finances of the kingdom, my King we cannot let this opportunity pass us"

All of the council members shook their heads In agreement except for Miroku.

"How could you come up with such a proposal? This man has raped, beaten, and killed women. He has used their bodies to make a profit and he has even sold some of them like they were mere cattle! We are not making a deal with this disgusting creature!" Roared Miroku

"Inuyasha stood from his seat and approached Jimo. "You murdered a young woman while trying to escape, her name was Una Hiro, she spoke up against you and she died in my arms"

The cloaked figure fought back hot burning tears that needed to be released.

"I wouldn't say it was first degree, more like third degree, the girl happened to be in the wrong place at the right time" Replied Jimo with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You were trying to flee and she stopped you!" Yelled Inuyasha

"I never attempted to flee, you and your knights came into my estate and wrongfully attacked me!" Spat Jimo in the same tone.

Another council member cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement, Jimo you admit to tax evasion, money laundering, and evading the law and you shall serve five years in the dungeon. Then you must spend the rest of your days as a financial counselor here at the castle."

Some of the nobles nodded and some did not.

Sesshomaru turned his cold orbs towards him. "No deal shall be made, he has earned and now must receive his punishment"

The council member gulped hard and kept his mouth shut.

The tension between the two men overwhelmed the room. Inuyasha saw nothing but evil and deception within his eyes and it angered him that he showed no remorse for his actions and he was still lying about his actions as well.

Jimo laughed loudly. "Why is anyone even listening to you? I heard all of these rumors about the Takahashi Royal family having so much power and control, and what do I find to my disappointment? A weak half breed that is only King because his brother ran off and secretly got married"

"Silence!" Roared Sesshomaru as he growled lowly.

"It's the truth right? All the guards talk about it, about how you are a disgraceful half breed, how they despise Rin for taking Sesshomaru, its shameful, your own council won't even agree with you to condemn me to death!"

Inuyasha began to shack ever so slightly with rage as he listened to Jimo and he quickly turned his back towards Jimo and held his head low.

Jimo chuckled loudly. "You are nothing, you have everything you could ever want yet, no one respects you, no one cares for you, the council members are just waiting on you to perish like the filthy half breed that you are!"

Inuyasha turned around so quickly that Jimo didn't even know what happened until he hit the floor. Blood went across the walls and even the ceiling as Inuyasha's razor sharp claws tore effortlessly threw Jimos throat.

The cloaked figures eyes got wide and his/her mouth hung slightly open at the grisly scene that was now taking place.

The nobles gasped loudly and some fell out of their chairs. There stood the King covered in blood splatter with a crazed look in his eyes. His once amber eyes were now glowing blood red. He growled loudly causing his large fangs to show, the demon that they desired was now awakened.

"Oh shit" Whispered Miroku lowly as he felt a bead of sweat slide down his temple. He quickly glanced over at Sesshomaru to see him smiling in approval. *Sesshomaru you wouldn't let him lose it all the way, would you?*

Jimo laid on the ground as he gurgled up blood and five very defined claw marks could be seen clearly on his throat. The porcelain white and gold tile was now covered in a large pool of blood and Inuyasha soon felt the life leave his body.

The room was dead silent. The only things that could be heard was the dripping of blood from Inuyasha's claws and his ragged heavy breathing.

"Let this be a lesson to ALL of you!" He turned and faced the council. "If any of you ever dare to let the word half breed cross your lips or speak badly upon me you will receive worse than that pathetic piece of flesh that happens to be accompanying my floor!"

He growled lowly and turned his focus to the nobles. "ALL of you are supposed to be loyal subjects yet, you tell lies behind my back! The same goes for you too!"

He took a quick glance around the room. "Now, if anyone of you sons of bitches have anything to say now is the fucking time!" Roared Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

The whole room got dead silent once more and Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly as he smelt tears. It looked through the rows of nobles and instantly his eyes cold horrifying eyes connected with chocolate Brown eyes that held tears, shock and extreme fear. *Kagome* upon seeing her eyes, feeling her fear, smelling her tears his eyes returned back to the golden ones that everyone knew. He blinked hard to make sure his eyes were not fooling him and when he opened them, she was gone.

"My King-" Said Naraku in a shaky voice.

"Sesshomaru, Miroku, and knights you may leave."

He didn't have to say it twice either. They promptly exited the room without looking back.

"Everyone else, you are not to leave until this mess is cleaned up" Said Inuyasha as he pointed to the nearly decapitated body. He started walking towards the door. "Since you were so much in his defense you should be happy about cleaning up the remains of him" he opened the door. "The walls and ceiling too, you have one hour"

Inuyasha exited the room and sniffed the air gently. *Cherry Blossoms* Inuyasha punched a nearby wall causing it to cave in completely. *Dammit, she wasn't suppose to be here!*

* * *

Kagome quickly sprinted to the garden of Izayio. She had messed up when she made direct eye contact with Inuyasha and she was sure that he knew it was her. *He won't find me here because I smell like the trees* she slowed her pace and rested upon a large Cherry Blossom tree. And she allowed herself to release the tears.

*Father, your still alive? Why didn't you come back for me? Why did you join Inuyasha's army and become a knight?*

She attempted to calm her ragged breathing but, it came to no avail.

She rested her head against the bark of the tree. *I'm certain Inuyasha knew it was me, punishment for sneaking into the judgment chamber is death by hanging!*

She closed her eyes tightly and allowed slumber to take her away from this dreadful night.

* * *

Inuyasha knelt down beside the pond in the garden of Izayio. Whenever something was vexing him be would always come here to calm down, logically think about the situation, and ask his dearest mother for advice.

The cool night air ran genltly up his spine as he stared at his reflection in The glossy pond. *The look in her eyes was that of pure fear and terror. She probably thinks I am a monster now, I should have never lost my cool like that* He stared hard at himself and the glossy pond showed the reflection of the terrorizing demon that nearly beheaded Jimo in front of some of the highest people in the kingdom. He quickly lashed out at the water creating small ripples and the image disappeared.

* * *

Kagome jumped hard as she awoken from her slumber. *How long has it been?* she looked up into the night sky and saw that the bright moon was now high in the sky. *I must've tooken a small nap then*

She quickly got up and dusted off her kimono.*where should I go? If Inuyasha sees me he might...* her thoughts paused. What would the king do to her? Would he punish her? Would he have her hanged for sneaking into the judgement chambers?

She sighed heavily and began to walk throughout the garden. *He probably hates me, he probably never wants to see me again*

She continued to walk endlessly for another ten minutes until she spotted the shimmery pond that she and the king first met at. She took a closer look in the area and her heart began to race. Only a couple of feet away from her was the King himself.

*What should I do?* Kagome bit her bottom lip and she debated to go over and speak to him. He was kneeling down in front of the pond and had his head hung low. *He looks so sad*

Her mind told her to keep her distance and go in the opposite direction but, she soon realized that her feet were guiding her in the direction of him. She was now standing directly behind Inuyasha and her heart spoke to her like never before.

She quietly bent down and embraced him from behind. He stiffened at first but, he glanced in the water and saw the woman who he adored was hugging him. As Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha he felt all of his worries leave him, he actually felt... Relieved to have her there with him.

"I'm sorry, I never intended for you to witness that" Whispered Inuyasha lowly.

Kagome smiled meekly. "It's okay, its my fault for sneaking in"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "You must think I'm a monster now?"

"No, I just think your misunderstood"

The couple sat in a nice silence for a few moments.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I wish that I could tell you how I really feel, how much hurt and pain I've endured... And now that I'm here with you, its ironically gone"

Inuyasha nodded his head in an understanding manner. "I'm not going to force you to tell me, hopefully while your staying here I can heal your wounds and your heart"

Kagome smiled as she allowed a single tear to fall from her eyes. This man had taken everyone and everything away from her yet, she found herself drawn to him, she found herself wanting no, needing to be with him. She still mourned her clans death's every single day but, she found herself secretly loving Inuyasha as well.

* * *

Okay this chapter took me a little bit longer to think of because well... I'm not really sure lol.I'm trying to make everything flow evenly and make sense. I also noticed that when I don't update within a week, I tend to forget the flow and plot of each chapter lol.


End file.
